Assassins and Protectors
by RosesAreForWriters
Summary: Logan's being followed. His bullies quit tormenting him. He's learning things left and right about his past, present, and most likely his future. There's no one who really understands how he's taking this, and he's going to explode!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first multi-chapter. I can't believe I'm actually going to do this...tell me what you think of the idea?**

* * *

Chapter 1: That's Weird

"Come on, Logie! What if we actually go at the end of lunch, and they're all gone! I mean, I might actually die if that happened!" I sighed, rolling my eyes. Carlos was trying and begging to get me to go with him to the school's vending machine to get his stupid Fruit Smackers. He just had to have at least one tiny bag during lunch, every day.

"Can't you go alone? I mean, if a bully were with you, you could take them! You took on the entire eight grade remember?" I pointed out to him. He pouted at me, his big brown eyes seeming more watery than just a moment before…while he was still pouting. James and Kendall were snickering at the argument.

"I don't want to be alone." Oh for the love of-

"What are you, five!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air. The people at the few tables around ours stared at us (mainly me) and I blushed.

"No." He won't get that stupid pout off his face, and after a minute of staring at each seeing which one will go down first, I give in.

"Okay fine! Let's go," I sigh the last two words and stand up in defeat. He jumps up, and is already almost halfway to the doors by the time I take my first step.

He waits for me at the door, so he can grab my hand and drag me to the vending machine. He lets go once it's in his line of sight, but due to the straight hallways, it's still about twenty yards away. I still follow after him, smiling in amusement at his childlike excitement. Yet, after about ten steps something started to bother me. Was I following Carlos, or was somebody following me?

I pause and turn my head slightly to the side to see if I could hear anything. The split second after I do it I realize that it was a stupid move. In movies and TV shows, the stalker stops walking when the person they're stalking stops. Surprisingly, I did hear something, about two seconds after I stop. There's rustling, someone murmurs something to someone, there's a response and then one of them gets shoved against the lockers. However, when I turn around, there's nothing there. Just an empty hallway.

"What just happened?" I mutter to myself, before I turn my head to face Carlos, who was now jumping up and down excitedly as his snack fell down to the small compartment where he could pick them up. I walk about twenty five feet so I'm closer to him. He would think it were weird if I were still in the same place he let go of me, and he'd probably whine that this was my way of letting him go alone.

"Okay Logan! I've got my Fruit Smackers! We can go back to the cafeteria now!" Carlos freaking skipped past me, to the cafeteria, and I slowly followed him. I would've walked faster, but people always walk slower when they're talking to a friend or…in deep thought. Like me.

What happened? Did I just imagine those noises? Surely I didn't. I wasn't in any position to imagine something like that. Nothing I'd said or done, nothing had happened to me to ignite my imagination. I couldn't have done it subconsciously or anything. I didn't imagine that. I never feel…well, sometimes I feel like someone's watching me. Or someone could be following me. I just…never really thought much of it until now. Why did it suddenly start to bother me?

_It's bothering you because you overheard something about the cameras in the school being damaged. All of the ones in the freshman halls, classrooms, and the lunch room._ That could happen though. They could be defective. Why did it matter to me? _All the cameras that you walk by everyday. Now it's starting to get weird that the bullies aren't coming after you as often._ I shouldn't be worried that the bullies aren't bullying me. I should be grateful. _Today is the sixth anniversary of your father's death, and not a single person has even given you a bad look._ They don't know my father's dead. They wouldn't just stop bullying me for one day, unless something was going on.

Sitting back at the table I fake a smile and start laughing at the jokes and antics of my friends. I don't lead them on about the oddities of today, or even the last few weeks. Over the years, I've gotten better at hiding things. Now, I really know they don't suspect a thing. They know my father is dead, died before I came here, but they don't know his death is the reason I moved to Minnesota.

"Hey Logan! We've got Psychology to go to! Come on!" Kendall's voice shook me out of my thoughts. I look up, still for a second before standing up, and leaving the cafeteria with Kendall.

Unfortunately, his locker isn't near mine, so I have to risk the possibility of bullies that sometimes wait for me at my locker. Nobody was there, and if it weren't for the significance and strange behaviors of today, I'd be smiling. Now, my heart is racing and sounds are now much sharper in my ears. This is a characteristic my father had.

Today just keeps getting weirder and _weirder_.

* * *

"How did it go?" he asked of her. The girl standing before his desk shrugged. Her dyed-black hair fell off of her shoulders as she did so, and her face held no real emotion. She hardly ever showed emotion, except for anger, annoyance, or dry and sarcastic amusement. She'd for worked years to keep it that way.

The office was dimly lit, for it was night now, and any schools had already been closed for hours. Even sports events, like hockey games, would be over by now.

"I'm sixteen. A girl at my age who walks the halls of a high school isn't weird. Of course, there's one thing I worry about when doing this. During lunch, the halls are silent. When Logan has to go out into the halls for something, a bully might be waiting for him, Logan can probably hear me taking a bully…out of Logan's way. He followed his snack-craving friend today, and a bully was waiting. I think he heard something," she tells her boss. He nods.

"The school is starting to catch on about the wires in the cameras being cut. What do you suggest we do?" he asked his youngest agent.

"Use one of our guys to be the one who 'repairs' the cameras, for starters…" the girl continued to list off the things needed to be done about the situation.

"Sounds solid. Now, I suppose you can go home. An assassin always needs their rest if they want to do a diligent job in the morning," the man grinned. The girl smirked, turned around, and left the building, with a certain Logan Mitchell on her mind.

* * *

**A/N: What the hell is going on? Why is that girl associated with Logan? If her main concern is him, why is she getting rid of all his bullies? This doesn't make any sense. None. Nada. What do _you_ think is going on? Who wants more?**

**Not a long chapter, but it was really just meant to get you into the story a little bit.  
**

**~RosesAreForWriters  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Failing to Get An Answer

**A/N: So here's chapter 2. I hope you like it, because it should definitely be longer than the first chapter. To those of you who reviewed/favorited/alerted, thank you so much! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Failing to Get Answers

Logan's POV:

I wish I could say everything was back to normal after a few days. Even though normal meant being shoved against lockers, and a few sucker punches every once in a while, it was still better knowing what was coming instead of the eerie things I'd been sensing. Your heart is already racing just waiting for something, but if you don't expect somebody…I'm just lucky I'm not a screamer.

For the most part, things had definitely gotten back to normal. That's not really and truly a good thing, but for a few days there I was worried for my life. I swear I thought I had heard somebody whisper my name once while at my locker, but no one was there. I knew none of the people around me had done it, because the goons were too stupid to act like it wasn't them, in a believable manner.

There was one thing that had me worried. I felt like somebody was following me, at school and to home. On the bus in the morning it was fine, and I had begun to think it was one of the kids who only rode the bus in the afternoon that was just trying to scare me. If that's true, they did a good job.

For days after lunch I either had to come with Carlos to get his stupid candy, or I had to use the bathroom. I normally went to the bathroom during class because the bullies would wait to see if I come out during lunch, but the weird senses completely messed me up mentally, I was actually stupid enough to go out of the cafeteria during lunch. Once or twice I heard the same thing I did that first day, only quieter. When that thought had crossed my mind, I was scared to think that the mystery stalker was doing it so they wouldn't attract my attention, and let me know they were there.

I could hardly pay attention to one of my favorite classes: Psychology. In a way, the class is almost ironic. After all these weird things start messing with my mind, mostly during lunch, I get to learn about different things that could affect your mind. Did you know that a panic attack, unrelated to PTSD, can peak in ten minutes, but subsides over the course of a few _hours_?

I had one of those the first night weird things started to happen, and if I hadn't had Psychology classes, I would have thought I had a heart attack. There was a weird tightness in my chest, a cold flash or two, which freaked me out because I'm a naturally warm person, and I kind of felt like I was being smothered. Needless to say, I was mentally exhausted the next day.

"Hey Logan," James murmured as he nudged my arm with his elbow. I slowly turned to look at him, but he didn't look up. I sighed, letting him know I was listening, because anybody could tell, he needed my help. He was the only one besides me out of the four of us that had my advanced math class. Sometimes he struggled.

"What's the formula for finding the circumference of a half circle again?" If I hadn't been exhausted at the time, I would have had to really try to not choke him. It was one of the easiest things you could do in math. You could do it without a calculator if you just rounded pi to the hundredths.

"Do the circumference of the circle and then divide it by two. I didn't sleep at _all_ last night, James. What did you do last night that made you so stupid? We are _freshmen in high school_, for crying out loud," I told him with a tired monotone.

"I did nothing. We just haven't reviewed this in a year, I think. Okay, now I'm embarrassed to ask how to find-" I cut him off, while I rolled my eyes.

"You find the circumference of a circle by multiplying the diameter by three point fourteen, which is pi, rounded. If you don't know what diameter is-"

"I got it, I got it. Yeesh. You must be tired if you're so cranky," he muttered while going back to his work. I'd finished my paper five minutes before, knowing the material like the back of my hand. I worked well when tired, but not under pressure. That didn't make any sense to me, and it was unfair, because I ate right and was almost _never_ tired.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class, and James cursed because he still had half of the backside of the paper to do. I chuckled, still tired, and slowly got up out of my seat, and knocked to the side a little bit by a few insincere jocks. I shook my head trying to jolt myself to focus on what had just happened, then shrugged. They did that a lot, and it didn't matter to me at that point anymore. It actually gave me a few jolts of energy, to last me to my locker. I was always more alert at my locker, at least for those few days I was…

"Logan!" I heard Kendall call as he approached my locker. I turned around, making myself seem more alert, because if anybody would, he would ask why I was so tired.

"Yeah Kendall?" I raised my eyebrows as I spoke trying to be a little more friendly.

"Are you riding the bus today?" he asked, one hand on his backpack. I had just finished putting all my stuff away, and getting my homework when he asked.

"No, I'm going to walk. My mom needs for me to get something at the store on the edge of town. She said the thing she wanted is _only_ sold there," I rolled my eyes for the millionth time that day, but this time with a smile.

"Alright, cool. I'd walk with you but I promised James to walk him home once he got off the bus. Apparently there's this girl who he's afraid of," Kendall laughed, and I did too.

"Let me guess. He was flirting with her, called her some 'sexist' name, she didn't like that, and started to hit him."

"Obviously. I asked him if that was the real story, and he got very defensive. It'd be better if he just told us. We know that's what happened," he grinned. We stood there quiet for a moment, before we said our good-byes and parted ways.

I should have known my trip to the store would be at least a _little_ exciting, because on the edge of town, was right next to the shady neighborhoods. When I saw a strange looking homeless man on a corner, I wished that Kendall was with me. I'd done this before, but I always had one or two of my best friends to keep me company, or keep me distracted from the strange things that happened on these streets.

After purchasing the thing my mom wished for, that I'd rather not know that she needed (it was worse than tampons), I began to head home. Home was thankfully far away from the mud and grime that was on these streets. Of course, I didn't get very far before I heard some shouting. I was briefly reminded of the first strange day, before I quickly turned around, paralyzed from the chest up.

I saw a girl, who looked slightly older than me, with black hair and all sorts of red, purple, and green strips. She was up in this very large man's face, and for a moment I wondered if this chick was seriously _stupidly_ brave, or actually suicidal. He took a few swings at her, which she gracefully ducked, before she took him down with a few punches and a kick. How in the _hell_ did she _do_ that?

She pulled out a gun, and I yelped, without any thought being put in it. I never screamed, but sometimes, when I see an actual gun, besides the ones I see the police with, I will make a sound of terror. It was somewhat of a girlish habit, I was ashamed to admit.

She turned to me, gun pointed, and she was posed just like a cop. For some reason, after she got a good look at me, her eyes widened, and she turned to run. In the front of my mind, I was screaming at myself to turn and run the opposite way. The inner me, told me to chase after her, because this was just a larger scale version of what happened in the hallway. If she recognized me, maybe she went to my school as an upperclassman, and was the one who had been driving me crazy.

Therefore, even though I didn't want to, I chased after her. If she was the one who's been giving me hell, I could catch up to her and demand why. After the first hundred steps, I gave up trying to run backwards, because no one can run backwards after running forwards, at least not in one second. I was still about fifty feet from her no matter how hard I ran, which aggravated me. I was always the fastest runner.

When she turned a corner, into an alley, I gave up when I didn't see her there. It was a dead end alley and she was nowhere to be seen. How? I seriously wanted to know how she did that because I didn't really see that as fair. I could have been so close to ending my psychotic suffering.

I turned back the way I was supposed to go, dejected, when I realized I had dropped the thing my mom needed. Hoping I would see it on my way back, I started back up the way I had ran. We hadn't turned at all except that place she escaped, so it was possible that it could be in the same spot, if not just a few feet away.

I must have been following her longer than I had originally thought, because the sun was starting to go down, and a few "nightlife" cars passed by me, as well as a couple of motorcycles. By the time I got back in front of the store, there was nothing in sight that could possibly be the _thing_ my mom wanted. Since I didn't have enough money left, I couldn't buy her a replacement. I kept walking, while I sulked and cursed the girl out in my head.

The walk was slow, due to nothing to keep me entertained, yet it happened quickly, because I was completely zoned out almost the entire time. My thoughts had remained on the girl, the chase, and what I would say to my mom when I got home without the thing she wanted. Once, right before I saw my house, the sound of a motorcycle up ahead, which snapped me out of my reverie.

As I walked up the driveway, a little white thing seemed to shiver slightly against my door. When I got closer, I realized it was a bag, and for a second I thought it could be a package that came in the mail. That small white bag _definitely_ wasn't out of the mail. However, it did come with an unwritten message.

I definitely had a stalker, and the girl had something to do with it.

* * *

A week and a half was enough to make the young female assassin become nervous that her mission was starting to unhinge. It wasn't like he was a high priority case, she didn't have to spend so much time on his trail. She was still lucky her boss didn't make her get up earlier than seven to follow him to school. The only fun she had came from her hiding in the vents above his locker and whispering his name a few times to see if he'd hear it. From her angle, it seemed like he did.

"He saw me today. I was trying to get some answers out of this _very_ uncooperative guy, and when I pulled my gun- as a threat- Logan let out some weird noise. I turned around with my gun pointed as instinct, but it was pointed at him. That probably scared him more, but he started to _chase_ me! I mean, first, that was stupid on his part, then I started running first, but my apartment was only a few blocks away, and I thought I could just cartwheel up the side of the building- what are _you_ laughing at?" She stopped in her pacing when she noticed her boss chuckling. Her hands found themselves at her hips, and she had a look of annoyance.

"It sounds like you're scared of getting caught. You act like you're fifteen! Oh, well a _normal_ fifteen year old. Anyway, go on." She stared at him for a second with narrowed eyes, before she continued pacing and talking.

"I managed to hide in my apartment before he caught up to me, but then something bothered me for a minute. I then remembered that he had dropped something outside of a store. I ran down the stairs of the building, hopped on my motorcycle, managed to beat him to the place where he'd left the bag, which was around the middle point of our chase. It had been blown into an alley, so I picked it up, rode to his house, laid it on his front porch. I kind of wanted to freak him out again, so that's why I did that…oh, and _why_ would _Joanna Mitchell_ need medicine for _calluses_? I thought that based on your description of her, that she had _fantastic_ feet," the girl stopped in front of her boss again. He shrugged, which seemed oddly unprofessional. Still, neither was she, and that's why they made a great boss/apprentice.

"It's been years since I've seen her up close. I wouldn't know. I guess she let herself go. For some reason, people always complimented her on her feet." He stopped talking as he found himself in a memory. She looked at him expectantly for a second, before dropping her expression for an unreadable one. She simply waited, until he snapped out of it and shook his thoughts away.

"Alright, you may go now. You've had a long enough day," he dismissed her. She quickly walked out of the office, wanting to get back home to her small cold apartment.

She had to be well rested if she was going to a _hockey_ game tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy. She's going to go to a hockey game, and we know who she's going to see there. I'm kind of debating on a few things involving that part of that chapter...hm. You know, there were some things I meant to italicize, but I don't think I found them all... Okay. So we know that this girl actually has emotions sometimes, and she likes to rant. Oh, and the gun part shocked you guys didn't it?  
**

**I have a few questions to ask you. First, why do you think she was beating that "uncooperative" guy up? Second, who do you think the man is, or what does he have to do with the Mitchell family? Third, should I shine some more light on what her day is like following Logan around? There may be a different question I meant to ask but I can't remember it...crap. Oh well!  
**

**~RosesAreForWriters  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is hopefully going to be an exciting chapter for you guys. (It was for me!) Oh, and a WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SLIGHTLY MORE SWEARING, AND SOME SWEARING IN A DIFFERENT LANGUAGE! Plus, we learn some things towards the end of the chapter...oh, and I've forgotten this in the past chapters:  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, (although, don't we all wish we did?) and trust me, I'd make Logan slightly nerdier...and I'd make him work out more. Along with the rest of the guys.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Aw, Hockey Pucks!

Logan's POV:

"Oh good, you got some rest," James observed when I walked into homeroom. Kendall and Carlos smiled because both had made small comments about how tired and exhausted I seemed to act.

"Of course! We've got a hockey game tonight." I clap Kendall and James on their backs good heartedly as I find my seat. I was in a much better mood because I _did_ actually get more sleep last night. I had remembered when I saw the calendar in my kitchen last night that we had a game, and I relaxed. Hockey alone can relax my nerves, as well as knowing nobody on my team would intentionally hurt me. They even protected me, and I've felt like I've needed somebody to lately.

Of course, nights are harsh when you've been stressed, so it took me a while to go to sleep. Eventually I gave up going to sleep naturally, and looked in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom to find a sedative. I wasn't even sure we had any, I was just looking. Lucky for me, there was a bottle right in front of my eyes when I opened the cabinet, and there were only a few extra pills besides the ones I took. I had guessed that we must've had the bottle for a while.

"I'm glad you got some sleep Logan, because we're pulling out all of our best plays tonight. I've heard the Saint Paul's High School hockey team is fierce," Kendall informed us, just like a leader would.

"I'm sure they aren't as tough as us! We'll beat them easy, especially if we're using our best strategies," Carlos assured Kendall proudly.

"They probably aren't even as _handsome_ or _awesome_ looking as our team is," James added in. I smiled, amused at James' comment, shaking my head. Of course he would say that. Carlos and Kendall waited for my two-cents.

"We'll beat them, especially if we use a few of our best distracting or misleading plays," I put in. Kendall nods once in affirmation.

"Great. With this attitude, I know we'll lead our team to victory," Kendall finalized. We all nodded, and turned in our seats to face the front of the classroom, right as class began.

* * *

This may have been the stupidest idea I ever had, but for some reason, I went for it. Instead of going with Carlos to get his Fruit Smackers, I offered to get them for him at the beginning of lunch.

"Hey, Hockey-Punk!" someone called out, as I picked up the little package of gummies. One of the football jerks, Justin, was grinning like a moronic idiot, as he walked over to me, in that exaggerated swag-like way that tells anybody that he has a huge ego. I stopped what I was doing, making sure not to drop the gummies like I did with the bag, and an expression of uncertainty came over my face.

"Wha-what?" I stammered. My shoulders had risen in anxiety, and I hunched over a little bit, which is a very stretched out version of the fetal position. I didn't want to give in too quickly now did I?

"I noticed that you were a little late to the lunch room," Justin called out. "I came to see if you were…_alright_." I frowned at that comment.

"Right. Just like when the guys see you punching me in the gut, you'll just say you're giving me Heimlich maneuver. Right. Well, how about we just skip to the part where I-" I was about to finish my sentence, but Justin stopped right as he crossed the bathrooms, twenty feet away. His expression turned to one of fear, and I quickly grew confused, and somewhat dazed. What was going on?

"Okay, dude! I'm leaving him alone!" His hands went up in surrender as he skipped backwards, obviously seeing someone right between the entrances of the student bathrooms. Since I wasn't close enough to see who, my stupid curiosity, and fear, drove me to walk closer. Then I realized something: my plan had worked.

The actions of those stupid jerks had been coming along towards me less often. The same situations, most likely the same, had happened within the period of two weeks. If a bully found me in the hallways alone, it was just a matter of time before I caught sight of the creeper who caused me to have a panic attack! In all honesty, I just wanted to be able to relax, even though I should've known figuring out who was doing this was either only the beginning, or the ending of me.

Halfway to the bathroom I broke out into a jog, and with a tingle of excitement, I reached the place the person should have been. My probably hopeful face had probably fallen to disappointment, when I saw no one there. When I saw only two "exits" I went into the boys' bathroom, hoping that maybe the girl wasn't really my stalker. I walked out of there, feeling dejected once again that I couldn't catch up to them.

"Aw hockey pucks." My heart stopped when I got the urge to look up. Although nobody was there, I had found the next best thing. There was a large vent on the ceiling, and only two screws were keeping the vent cover up. They were diagonal from each other, and I got the feeling it had been that way for a while. Feeling pretty sure of myself, I followed my hunch to my locker, where I was pretty sure a vent opening was some place close.

Sure enough, there was, and it was right over my locker. There were only two screws in, both in the same place the others had been. I was feeling pretty proud of myself, with my new revelation. The vents provided concealed travel for this mystery person, and they could drop down into places where I'd be, and not be seen because the wires in the cameras had been cut. What a genius plan! If it weren't for the fear I felt of this person, I'd be honored to be their victim!…Wait, no I wouldn't.

However, even though I had discovered how the stalker traveled, I still hadn't actually _caught_ them.

I trudged back to the lunch room, where I hid my negative feelings, and smiled at Carlos when his eyes lit up like it was Christmas day. He should have seriously gone to rehab for having had such an addiction.

"So Logan, you know that play where you come out of nowhere with the puck, I'm thinking we'll use that slightly into the beginning, and almost to the end of the game. What do you think?" Kendall asked me, leaning on his arms. I grinned.

"Sounds like a plan." _I wish I could come up with one of them…especially now._

* * *

"The plan is, never use the English language at this game unless it's an interjection. We'll be speaking in Latin, but swearing in any language you know is fine, since _I_ know swear words in _several_ languages," the sixteen year old girl directed her boss as they weaved through a sea of people. He chuckled at the last proud sentence, which was spoken in Latin, just like everything else she'd said once they got to the cold building.

"Whatever you say, _boss_," he chuckled again. The girl rolled her eyes, and seemed impatient, while she tried to lead them to their seats. Getting through would be quicker if she were alone. She had no clue as to why her boss wanted to come…well she did, but why this game? Why have her there too, when he could easily take care of things here, if something happened?

They eventually found their seats, and the hockey match began. The dark girl would never admit it, but she enjoyed watching the players, of either team. It was entertaining to learn as much as she could about the players, and sometimes, by looking at what Logan's team was doing, she could determine what play they would use next. She was great at solitary mind games.

"Does one certain player seem _familiar_ to you?" her boss mused beside her. She furrowed her eyes and glanced at him. Occasionally others would pull the same look, but mostly it was because they were speaking a different language.

"It's probably just one of Logan's friends. You know, James, Kendall, and Carlos? They've been his friends since he moved here," she assured him. He shook his head, even though her focus was back on the game, and she couldn't see him out of her peripheral because she was leaning on her elbows, which were positioned on her knees.

"No, it's…do you see that one player, on the opposite team? His number is nine," he informed her. Her eyes immediately went to him. She studied him closely, and as she did so, she began to sit up straighter.

"Oh for the mother of- _merda_!" she swore, a dark and angry expression on her face. What the hell was that kid doing back here! There was no way he was truly on that hockey team.

"It's Marks! I can't believe he's doing th- no. No, no, no…this cannot be happening," she started shaking her head rapidly. Her boss seemed to become more alert as her reaction got more anxious.

"Marks? Didn't you beat him up the other day?"

"I was about to shoot him right before- oh of _course_. Matthew Marks is going to pay Logan for saving his life by trying to take _his_. What other way to do it better than in a hockey game? Logan's actions the other day are going to bite _all_ of us in the butt, and with poisonous fangs. _Drogas_," she hissed, standing up. She quickly rushed out of the building, and snuck into the vents through the one at the back of the building.

"Why does everybody _insist_ on making my life difficult?" she grounded out, jaws clenched tightly, crawling as fast as she could.

She dropped down into the infirmary behind the rink, hiding behind some shelves. _'Logan will come in here any minute, then Marks will cause some sort of horrible distraction, that will cause the medical people to leave Logan alone. Instead of coming in here himself, Marks will just let the poison go through Logan's system, and nobody will be there to even see him die. Clever Marks, but not clever enough,' _the girl thought.

Sure enough, Logan was wheeled into the room, but shouts and a horrifying scream beckoned the medical helpers to leave the room, and they shut the door behind them. Logan just seemed to have a very minor concussion, they wouldn't know that his arm was injected with a rare snake venom. Logan moaned slightly at the loud noise of the door slamming.

The girl jumped from her spot, and dashed over to help the sickly looking boy. His head wasn't facing her at first, but when she put her hand on his injured arm, his head swiveled in shock. His eyes widened.

"You," he gasped. The girl gave him a weak smile, trying to reassure him, but didn't put her heart in it. Where did she put the antidote? It was…oh yes, her ankle strap. She quickly reached down, grabbed the syringe, and jammed it straight into Logan's chest…while he was still conscious.

"AHHH!" he screamed. The girl put a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet, and she realized she was far more freaked out than she normally was when it came to things like this. She ran a hand through her hair, with a tiny bit of his blood coating her fingers. She knew she would pay for that. Yet, it didn't matter. This case was more important than she thought.

"When I remove my hand, you will not make a sound. What I gave you is an antidote to what the guy gave you. The guy who checked you into the boards injected you with a tiny needle, and the others didn't see it, or know about it period, am I right?" Logan slowly nodded, staring at her with fear the entire time.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Trust me, that's not my job. I'm so sorry. Are you still in pain? Look, don't tell anyone what just happened here. You have a small concussion, but your team is still winning. Don't tell them what the guy did, don't tell them I was even in here. Oh, and that guy isn't actually part of the other team. He's the guy you distracted me from the other week. I'm going to finish the job tonight, do you mind?" He quickly shook his head. She grinned sadistically.

"Good. Don't you ever tell anybody about this okay? This will be strictly between you me, the soon-to-be dead guy, and your father, got it?" He nodded again, not completely processing what she was telling him. She removed her hand and made her way to the vent again. He called out to her. She turned around.

"What?"

"What's your name?" She showed him a tattoo of a rose on her wrist long enough for him to get the message. She left then, quickly and quietly. Then it dawned on him.

'_What the hell does she mean my father!'_

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh! Does this mean that the boss is- yes. Yes, it does. Two points. 1) The bully called Logan a "Hockey Punk"? I thought that was clever. (Hockey puck, punk, get it? Of course you do, you're smart) 2) So now we know who the boss is. If you aren't sure, read the chapter again from where Logan's POV ends. NOW, what do you think he's got to do with everything?  
**

**P.S. Did anybody get what her name was? Oh, and the language that the girl swore in was Galician. Just sayin'. (Some of the italicized words are the Galician words. And no, drogas does not mean dragon.)  
**

**~RosesAreForWriters  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Communication is Important

**A/N: As per usual, there's a little bit of swearing. If you can take more, let me know. Most of the bad stuff won't even be in the English language though, so I wouldn't worry about it. We find out a lot more in this chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, but that's obvious isn't it? I mean seriously, is this even necessary?  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Communication is Important

Logan's POV:

My father was in on this. That shouldn't have been possible. My father died in a car crash seriously just over six years ago. Unless she was a Christian and was talking about Heaven, this was just insane. I mean, I'm a Christian so I believe it, but…oh for crying out loud what's going on?

That car crash was weird, but definitely fatal. There was blood exactly where the blood was supposed to be, it wasn't just poured over the seats like spaghetti sauce. It was splattered, and every ounce of it was my dad's. We made sure, because if he faked his death, or got kidnapped, the blood wouldn't have been his, but it was. There was too much of it, he lost all of that in less than an hour, and there was enough of it to state that he would have died from blood loss along with any injury he had.

There was just one thing that caused us to make sure the blood was all his. There was a bullet hole in his window, and the bullet was embedded in the passenger seat, creating a path that had have gone through his head. His body was just never found. How could he have survived that? What was that girl talking about? Was she the one that killed my father?

"Logan? Logan!" Kendall called my name as he came into the room. I smiled weakly at him, still in pain from earlier. I had bruises all over the place, and the concussion was so small they said I could probably go to sleep in a few hours.

I was in my bed, at one in the morning, when Kendall, James, and Carlos came into the room, our leader in the front, as always.

"Kendall, I'm fine, really. I took some pain medication about twenty minutes ago. I should be sound asleep in fifteen minutes!" I assured him. He still had worry etched on his face.

"Did your _mother_ give it to you? Or did she not care enough, so she made you get up and get it yourself?" he asked angrily. I rolled my eyes.

"My mother gave them to me. She doesn't mean to be the way she is. The last few years have been hard for her. She's just become more involved in her work. She wasn't even used to working before my dad died," I defended. Kendall's expression softened up a bit.

"Alright. I guess you're in good hands. We just came to see you, and tell you to get some rest, because we'll be over first thing in the morning." He and James started to leave, but Carlos stayed behind, and looked excited. He had something to tell me.

"We're so proud of you Logie! When that dude checked you into the boards, you had that puck flying towards the goal! I think without that point we would've tied, and had to reschedule the game!" He jumped up and down, pure happiness emanating from him. I smiled as I soaked it up. I didn't know I'd made a point.

"Yeah you go ahead and get your beauty sleep, player," James said as he shut the door after Carlos. I kept smiling, even after they left. Sometimes I was dead sure I had the best friends in the world.

"Oh good. I thought you're friends would never leave!" I swiveled my head as I saw my own personal nightmare swing in from the window. I thought I had that thing locked!

"What are you doing here?" I sputtered. She deviously grinned, and sauntered over to stand by my shoulders.

"Please. Call me Rose. It seems you've gone through enough trouble to call me by my name." That didn't answer my question, so I glared at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Relax. I'm just here to guard you while you sleep. That dude that checked you might have more 'friends' than you do," she warned me. I nodded, and felt annoyed when I realized the pain medication was starting to take effect. I held off as much as I could, but fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

I groaned as I began to wake up. _'When did my bed get so hard?'_ I thought while I sat up. My hand started to prop me up, and I felt cool metal instead of my sheets. My eyes nearly bugged out of my sockets, when I realized this was _so _not my bed.

"Where am I?" I called out loudly. No one seemed to answer, and after I looked around, I noticed that I was in some interrogation room, and no one else was in here. I was in the middle of the room, on a table, with a blanket.

"Don't worry about it Mitchell. You aren't going to die…_tonight_," I heard Rose snicker. I looked around wildly again a few times, before I realized that her voice was coming through some speakers.

"Rose," I gasped out. "Get me out of here! I thought you were going to guard me in my room!" She laughed again.

"There was a change of plans. My boss wants to check up on my assignment." _'I'm an assignment? That doesn't make me feel good!'_ I thought. I became more and more irritated of her cackling.

"Is he in there with you? Can he see me right now? What the hell is going on?" I sounded distressed, even to my own ears. Her laughter calmed down.

"No. He's in his office. He's preparing for your arrival," she informed me. I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair.

"Why would he want to do that? I can't be _that_ special if I'm just an _assignment_," I said with a tired tone. It was quiet for a minute, before she walked through a door that I hadn't taken real acknowledgement of before.

"You'll see why in a minute. Come with me," she spoke quietly. She turned around and started walking before I was even off the table. I hurried to catch up with her, and was able to reach her just as we turned a corner, which led to a narrow hallway. I still had to walk quickly to keep up with her, because she walked _fast_.

There was a door at the end of the dark corridor, and it had no name plate on it at all. I felt like I was walking to the door of no return. Or was that the entrance to the building, and I was already too late? Why did I even keep walking?

"Are you ready to see him?" Rose asked, as she turned to face me. I froze as I realized this was the evil man that stuck _her_ with me, and I stiffly nodded. She grabbed the handle, and opened the door a crack.

"Close your eyes. Don't open them until I tell you to," she commanded. I obeyed, although I'm not sure why. Would she kill me if I didn't? I heard the door open, and felt Rose slightly push me inside, just a few steps. She closed the door behind me.

"Go ahead and open your eyes," she said softly. I did, and once I registered who was in front of me, I knew that this was the point where my life had changed forever.

"Hello, son," my father greeted me. The last thing I felt before I completely blacked out was the hard ground.

* * *

Mr. Mitchell and Rose stared at the breathing lump on the floor, with blank expressions.

"To be honest, did we _really_ think there was a chance he _wouldn't_ do that?" the female asked dryly. Mr. Mitchell laughed, as he was one of the few who would know that was a joke.

"I suppose we should've known it was a possibility, and brought some cushion for him. Until he wakes up however, I have a message for you."

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Your adoptive sister- Fiona- called. She wanted me to tell you she's bringing the twins up for a prolonged visit." Rose's eyes widened, but she didn't smile.

"Why? Doesn't she know what I'm doing here? My apartment is hardly big enough for me and my dog! It couldn't sustain small children." Mr. Mitchell smiled sadly at the girl.

"She said they missed you. Apparently, their mother is a bit depressed, and Fiona said you would know why." Rose visibly flinched- something she was good at _not_ doing.

"Fine, but she'll have to stay too. I'll need a babysitter," she told him as Logan began to stir. Then he stopped, but his breathing was faster. Boy, was it confession time!

* * *

"How are you even alive?" I choked out to my father. Rose was standing by the door, a few feet behind me.

"Transfusions were given to me a little bit at a time as I gave some of my own blood. Eventually we had enough to stage my death. That's the way Rose did hers," he pointed out. I turned back to look at her with a disbelieving look. She merely shrugged.

"For a couple of them, sure." Not wanting to get into _that_ conversation, I turned back to my dad.

"What have you been doing the past six years that involved _her_?" I asked, jamming my thumb in her direction. He grinned softly.

"I haven't even known her that long. For the last few months a few certain people in the bad side of this town have been somewhat interested in you. The ringleader, knows me and let's just say we're not on good terms." I swallowed. The following words from his mouth weren't any more encouraging.

"He's sent some people after you, and those few people happen to be a part of a _group_, or you might call it a gang, and Rose happens to be very…_familiar_ with them. She's spent the last four years of her life trying to find out who orchestrated the kill on _her_ father. We call her an assassin, but she's only after the Black Fangs. Of course, we made it look like she was after _you_ for a while…but only for your protection son!" he ended with a strong cheesy grin.

I stared at him for a few minutes trying to figure out what kind of sick joke this was, but I didn't get anything. There weren't even any cameras…that I could actually see.

"Okay…why do I only know about this _now_?" I pressed. My dad pursed his lips and shifted in his seat, and I knew from my memories of him that he was trying to form his answer carefully, but he wouldn't lie. He'd only sugarcoat it enough to dampen the blow a little bit.

"Logan…they've figured out that Rose works for me. Since they know I'm not heartless, they knew I didn't _really_ want him dead. For the next while, you'll experience some weird things. Don't worry too much though. You've got your friend Rose here to protect you!" he exclaimed slightly as he gestured toward her. I stared at him dully.

"She's not a _friend_, she's _insane_," I told him. I glanced back at her, and she had her eyes crossed and her fingers were posed in the alien peace sign, for full emphasis on my point. My father laughed.

"Look at her! Trust me, there's never a dull moment with her." When I looked at her again, she was staring at the ground, and was still as a statue, no smile on her face. I'd be amused if it weren't for the fact that she jammed a needle on my chest. Albeit, it actually saved me, but still- that hurt.

"Besides. You already know her. She's saved your life before the last few weeks." _'There's something I definitely didn't know,' _I thought as I passed out again.

* * *

"Man! This was just starting to get interesting!" Rose protested. Great. Now they had to wait.

* * *

**A/N: This was actually really fun to write. I've been thinking about this chapter all day, I'm not kidding. So there's no Galician in this chapter, so you don't need Google Translate, but you'll need it in the next chapter.  
**

**So let me know if you have any questions, what your thoughts were, and I'VE GOT A QUESTION FOR YOU! It's on my profile page, it's the first thing you see, and the reason it's not a poll is because I'm not sure how I would form that question...so you can answer in a PM or review, either way it doesn't matter.  
**

**~RosesAreForWriters  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Psychos Be Chillin'

**A/N: I know I normally update on Tuesdays and Saturdays only, but my goodness I had to get this down before I lost it! So here's chapter five.**

**Oh, and SHOUTOUTS: BBBKA, CelestialSonata7, bubzchoc, wildlifekeeper2004, Acsgrlie, LoveBullets, MUsIcLoVeR3, Smileymileyfan123, Summer721, Katerina The Von, Yukine27, and The Green Seer. Love your support!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, but we all wish we did.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: Psychos Be Chillin'

There was no way I knew her before this. To suggest that would be utter madness, and I would firmly deny it, because it _didn't happen_. It _couldn't_ have. Unless I saw her in the hallways, and she simply defused a bomb that was in my school or something, it didn't happen, and that's that. I wished.

"What do you mean, she's saved me before? I don't remember anything about having to be saved," I insisted. Rose and my dad looked at each other with this weird look, before focusing back on me. I was starting to lose my cool (again) and they just seemed perfectly fine. If this was a movie, it'd be humorous, but no, this is my life.

"You've blocked out the entire experience obviously. Maybe you need a little reminder of it," Rose evilly suggested. I thought she was going to hurt me the same way I somehow was before, but she merely climbed up on my father's desk, stood up on it, and jumped down, landing with her a knee on the floor, her left arm across to grab her right elbow, a space big enough to have a person in her hold. That rang a bell, but I merely scrunched my eyebrows. It didn't look right, and I realized I must have been the person in the hold, so I was looking at it from a different angle.

"That looks familiar, but…" I trailed off, as I squeezed my eyes shut. I tried really hard to think of a memory with that one particular position. I couldn't think of anything clear, but there was a blurry memory, and I think it was a hot day out…

"You were being dangled by some psycho…who I have no relation to _whatsoever_, so _don't _joke. He was standing on the roof of a three story building, and he had you by the underarms. He was yelling out to a crowd of people about being the first of many dominos to fall, and he was very close to dropping you. My adoptive sister and I were walking back home from a…_job_, and we came up to the street behind the building. We saw you, and since Fiona's feet were still sore, I cart wheeled up the back of the building…" I did a double take.

"You cart wheeled up the side of the building! How on earth did you do _that_?" I inquired. She shrugged, looking rather bored.

"I started running to give me some inertia. Then I just did it. The man didn't even hear me coming, so I had to act quick, that way he wouldn't drop you out of shock. Nobody in the crowd saw me very well at all, so once I had you, we kind of ran, and jumped off the back of the building. Then we ended up in that position, and I let you go. Fiona and I got out of there as quick as we could, so the nobody would see us. Your father found out what I did, and who I was, and employed me as your protector a few months ago," she finished. I raised my eyebrows in shock.

"This happened a few months ago! How do I not remember this?" I gasped. My father was looking on with an unreadable expression.

"Actually, no. This happened the summer before this past one. That incident was the tip off that someone might actually be after you. The first domino to fall is always the important one." I looked up at my dad with wide eyes, because nothing good can be interpreted from that. If something were to happen to me, it would only be the first of many disasters. Rose was helping to keep that from happening, and she had the biggest job of any of my dad's agents. She had to keep me from dying.

"What do I do now? What about my friends?" I couldn't help but wonder if they were in danger too. Rose began to shift her feet a little. I became wary.

"We're thinking about putting defenses on them too. When I mentioned that Fiona was my adopted sister, I mean that I come from a 'family' where we all train to be agents like this. I happen to be one of the more…aggressive, and darker ones. I'm thinking about bringing a few siblings of mine. If I can take on protecting _you_, they can take on protecting your friends. I'm one call away from making the decision," Rose informed me, with a monotone voice. She was inspecting her nails, but I got the feeling she just did that to give off an edgy vibe. She didn't care how her nails looked. I matched the challenge.

"Alright. As long as they're safe, I'm happy. Now, I expect that it's getting _early_, and my friends promised to visit me first thing in the morning. When one of us gets hurt, and we use that expression, we go through with it," I told her. She looked up at me quickly, a warning to her eyes. Something told me that no matter how hard I tried, she would always be able to see through my façade.

"Boss?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of me. My father dismissed us, and we slowly walked out of the room, her holding the door for me to leave. Talk about an awkward moment!

* * *

"Hey, Logan! It's good to see up and about!" James greeted me loudly as he clapped me on the back. I grinned, holding back a sound of pain, because the blacking out and falling to the ground I did at my father's office didn't really do anything good for my tiny concussion. Even Rose wouldn't let me fall asleep again just in case, but I partially thought that she just wanted to torture me for a while.

"Yeah, I woke up around an hour ago," I told him. _'More like three hours ago,' _I thought. The others just kept smiling, but looked somewhat like dogs baring their teeth. I started to feel uncomfortable.

"Does your head hurt too much to help Kendall and me with our stupid math homework?" Carlos asked me sheepishly. Kendall's smile became a little smaller and he blushed a little bit, and they both shoved their hands in their pockets. I rolled my eyes and gave James a look.

"Which one do you wanna take?" I asked him, an amused smile on my face. He laughed, and pretended to give the other two a once over.

"Kendall. I know how to get through to him, and he's the easier one. You're the better one at helping someone in math. Carlos is difficult," he joked. Carlos stuck his tongue out at him like the serious adult that he was. We all laughed.

"Alright Carlos come on. I'll get the jellybeans and the Skittles," I directed, pulling Carlos with me to the pantry where the candy was. If we were going to do math, he had to have things to count with, and eventually be given as a reward for doing his homework.

With my mom gone to her office, even on a Saturday, the four of us worked together on Kendall and Carlos' homework, which was easier than what James and I had to do with. Yet I was still the only one who could remember all of the formulas.

A knock on the front door raised all of our heads, and I wondered who was there. Before I would have thought that it was the neighbor, Mr. Henderson coming to give us our mail that he had gotten by mistake. (I got irritated when that happened. I mean, do I look like I would have the last name of Henderson? No.) Now, every person who had to knock may as well have been someone with a gun waiting to shoot as soon as I opened the door. What I saw instead was far more surprising.

"So when I walked into my apartment, guess what the first thing I see is. My neighbor! Gosh he is so annoying," Rose ranted as she walked into my house, heading on into the kitchen. She grabbed a glass from the cupboards, and found something to drink in my fridge. It seemed as though she knew where everything was, as if she'd been here everyday for at least a while. She probably had been in the kitchen everyday. That just made things more confusing for my three best friends.

"Uh, Logan? Who is that?" Kendall spoke first, pointing a finger at the girl who was making herself at home. I struggled to think of an answer, but the always ready Rose replied without skipping a beat.

"The name is Rose. I'm a friend of his. We went to the same science summer camp. You guys must be James, Carlos, and Kendall. I can't believe you didn't tell them about me Logan!" she grinned in the last sentence, unable to hide her complete and utter amusement at the situation that she created. I gulped.

"Sorry. Must have slipped my mind. No matter, it's not like we can't get acquainted with each other now," I tried to throw back. Her grin just grew larger, showing how much she was enjoying this. She just wanted to give me a headache.

"Great! I'm Carlos. I like helmets, corndogs, and things that normally get me into trouble," Carlos greeted the unwelcome guest, his hand stuck out once he jumped forward. He probably thought she was pretty. She laughed.

"It's nice to meet you. You know, I know some fun that you and I could have that nobody would have to kn-" I cut her off by putting a hand over her mouth. Carlos' innocent eyes had gone wide, and I thanked God that he had no idea what that could mean. Nobody would know what she meant unless they knew her crazy brain. Kendall and James held a certain spark in their eyes that told me that they already liked her. She just had a big mouth.

"Hey, I'm James, and I love to have fun," the pretty boy put in, a hand held out for her to shake. From what I could tell, Rose was having a lot of fun doing this, and her eyes informed that there was no way she would stop.

"Great. Give me a call, so Logan here can't cramp our style," she returned slyly. Kendall stepped forward.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Any friend of Logan's is a friend of ours." _'Well then do me a favor and shoot her, because she is so not my friend,' _I thought sourly. She gave Kendall her best smile.

"Well aren't you a gentleman. Logan never told me you were so nice," she said charmingly. I glared at her and shook my head slowly, knowing she could see me out of her peripheral vision.

"Can I talk to you for a sec, Rose?" I ground out, grabbing her forearm and leading her into the living room so they couldn't hear us. She was smirking and grinning flirtatiously the entire time.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would protect me from afar," I spat as quietly as I could. She had a certain rebellious attitude that really annoyed and messed with me.

"You also wanted me to protect your friends. Until my siblings can get here, I think your friends will be seeing a lot more from me. Trust me when I say it wasn't my plan. I was being honest about my neighbor problem. I was supposed to have a few hours off," she told me, a look of agitation coming over her. I squinted at her.

"What about your neighbor is so bad that you of all people can't handle?" I huffed. She rolled her eyes.

"He thinks I like him. I couldn't though. I mean, how could I like a guy a foot taller than me, with blonde hair, green eyes, and a chiseled chest?…and his awful cocky personality!" she exclaimed, regaining her focus on his flaws. I smirked.

"Are you sure you don't have a crush on him?" I teased her. She clenched her teeth, then scoffed.

"As if. His appearances may fit my type almost perfectly, but his stupid personality is far off," she growled. We stayed there for a second before she glanced at my friends and smirked.

"We better get back there before Carlos drools himself a river," she suggested. She coolly walked back over there to flirt with them. Something about her tone gave me the impression she would be there for a while.

After a while, she and I worked together to help Carlos with his math homework, which he was more than happy with. I was amazed to find out that Rose was some sort of genius, being able to calculate large problems accurately in her head in a fairly short amount of time.

A phone beeped and Rose snapped her head to her pocket, as she pulled out her phone. She frowned.

"I have to go. My sister just got here and she's not doing very well fighting off Mr. Ego," she explained, beginning to walk away. I called out to her, and she looked up expectantly.

"Will I see you soon?" I asked, smiling in spite of myself. She rolled her eyes but grinned anyway.

"You'll see me fairly often from now on," she answered. I smiled and looked back down at Carlos' homework, and began to work a simple problem in my head. My three friends all looked at me once they heard the front door shut.

"There's no way a hot girl like _that_ would go to a science camp," James started off. I gave him a playful frown.

"I know. She went there for the psychology classes there. Why do you think I signed up for that class?" _'Oh nice Logan, that was a great lie.' _Kendall shook his head with a silly smile on his face.

"Whatever she's into," he glanced at the innocent Carlos, "I'm sure that she'll bring a little more taste into our day."

Oh he had no idea.

* * *

**A/N: Let's get this straight: Rose likes messing with Logan, and the fact that psychology is being brought up in almost every chapter is not just because I like the subject. We'll get a little deeper into that as the story goes on.  
**

**Now tell me what you think of the story so far. I mean, I've gotten a handful of favorites and alerts, but the thrill of that is like a review, and authors seriously need reviews to live. Do you think you could review my story? I'd like to know your opinions of it.  
**

**~RosesAreForWriters  
**


	6. Chapter 6: She's a Real BombBuster!

**A/N: WARNING: THERE IS SWEARING IN THIS CHAPTER, IN BOTH ENGLISH AND GAELIC. Just wanted to tell you.**

**Shoutouts: CelestialSonata7, bubzchoc, and badrose7 for reviewing. If you want a shoutout, review!**

* * *

Chapter 6: She's a Real Bomb-Buster

"Your friend is really pretty, Logan," Carlos informed me at lunch on Monday. I rolled my eyes.

"You've said that six times since you met her, Carlos," I replied with the same tone. He blushed and Kendall and James grinned. I gave them a look and told them they did it too, then all three of my friends were red in the face.

"Do you think I've got a shot with her? I mean, what with these guns," James suggested proudly, lifting up his biceps. I rolled my eyes again, and I knew that they'd eventually roll right out of my head, I did it so often.

"I need to get new friends," I muttered. They laughed at me, and I stuffed part of my roll into my mouth.

"Really, Logan," Kendall leaned forward, "Do you think any of us have a shot with her?" They looked at me, waiting for an answer. I took my time to eat, just so I could aggravate them.

"I think she's dating her neighbor," I lied. I thought that would get them off my back, but it didn't.

"What does he look like?" James insisted. I took another bite of my food, and chewed slowly. They sighed with frustration. I tried not to laugh.

"He's tall and blonde." Kendall jumped up, and pumped his fist in the air. He then began his victory dance.

"I'm her type!" he shouted gleefully. I shook my head.

"She likes guys with big chests. Tough luck, _Skinny_," I teased him as he sat down pouting. People from other tables that had been listening went back to their own conversations.

"Man! I'm not blonde, _or_ tall! Now I'm depressed…let's go get some Fruit Smackers!" Carlos jumped up and grabbed my wrist. I didn't resist going with him this time.

Rose told me on the way back to my house very early Saturday morning, that she would find some way for me to know and be reassured that she was watching me from some place. That wouldn't be so comforting if I didn't know her, but now I do! So now if a meathead slammed me into the lockers and punched me, they'd get the same treatment later that day. This Monday was the first day of it, so I had no idea what would really happen. I shouldn't have expected anything.

Like I'd become accustomed to, I stayed in one spot the entire trip, until Carlos walked to where I was to go back in the cafeteria. It was about forty feet away, so I could keep an eye on Carlos, and be near a vent. I stood with my arms crossed, and a smug smile on my face.

I _expected_ Rose to jump down and talk to me for a second. I _expected _her to whisper my name to let me know she was there. I _expected_ her to make some sort of contact. When nothing happened, I lost my stance, and began to hesitate.

When I started to lose my chill, a thud from behind stilled me. I regained my posture, and waited for a tap on the shoulder, or her voice. I thought I'd feel a slim finger, but never in a million _years_ would I _expect _a big meaty hand to clasp my shoulder_. _It's mate put a funny-smelling cloth over my mouth. I felt my senses start to dim.

_Where was Rose when you actually wanted her around?_

* * *

"_Rose! He won't leave me alone! Why can't you get him to leave your apartment? I mean, hasn't your dog bitten him already?" _Fiona whined in Rose's ear about her neighbor. Rose smirked. Now Fiona knew what she had to put up with. Rose could hear the twins playing in the background, and formed an idea.

"Tell him that if he can play with the D.J. and A.J. at the park for a couple of hours without upsetting them, he can come over there as much as he wants. If they don't like him for just a second, he's got to leave permanently," Rose directed her. Fiona gave a noise of disapproval.

"_You're risking it way too far! What if he wins?_" she gasped. The girl rolled her eyes. Typical Fiona, always wanting to take the safe side.

"He's narcissistic, Fee. He's been diagnosed. He actually has to go to therapy," Rose informed her. She was quiet.

"_Fine. I don't know why you have to take care of this Logan-kid anyway. Just because his father is in this secret government branch doesn't mean he's actually in danger_," Fiona muttered. Rose scoffed.

"He's got more dangerous people on him than I can count. That's not even including me! He's already had two people try to kill him. Besides, living in this town can get me closer to closure. Now I have to go, tell the twins _eu amo_," The sixteen year told her, hanging up her phone. The school was in her line of sight, and she pulled out the locator Mr. Mitchell had put in his son's head. Man did she love that thing.

"Why would he be in a janitor's closet?" She quietly ask herself. Maybe he decided to wait to see her? When she saw a red dot pop up with a quick alarm sound, her eyes widened, and she stood still. There was a gun in the building, and it certainly wasn't hers. She was a little late.

Breaking into a run, she thanked her lucky stars she did run everyday. She could see the school, but it was still a bit of a distance. Why did she have to take care of her sister? Fiona could handle anything Rose could, she was just soft.

She crawled through the vents at the back of the building, and had to put the locator in her pocket, where she couldn't see where Logan was. She dropped out from the vent closest to where she thought Logan was, and right after she landed, who else would walk out of a classroom but an old friend of hers.

"Rosie!" the tall girl, Kathy gasped happily. Rose itched for her gun. She didn't even smile. Kathy was oblivious enough to walk closer, and her aqua and spring green outfit aggravated the poor assassin to no end.

"Get the hell away from me," Rose hissed. She started walking quickly to the sight she was sure Logan was. Kathy followed.

"Imagine this! You've been transferred to this school! Funny, you disappeared two years ago. School was a bummer without you there," Kathy tried to create small talk. Rose came to a halt and stared at the girl.

"It was a bummer for _me_ while I was _there_. If you don't remember, I was pushed into rose bushes everyday, punched in the gut as often as someone sniffled, and had to go to the emergency room _four times _in the nearly _three_ school years I went to that _pathetic_ school in that _stupid_ excuse of a town. How dare you act like nothing happened when you completely _ditched_ me! I stayed with you during _your_ problems, you didn't even think to return the favor. Stay the hell _away_ from me, you bitch," Rose hissed. Kathy finally got the message, and went to cry in the girl's bathroom. Rose didn't even feel bad, and she normally would. Rose finally opened the janitor's closet, and found that Logan wasn't even there.

She pulled out the locator, and followed the yellow dot, which was right next to the red one. They stopped at another place in the building, and the red dot began to walk to the classroom Logan was _supposed_ to be in. His three friends were in that room.

Feeling the urge to protect the greater good, Rose ran through the hallways, and found that the normally shut classroom door was open, when she got to the right one. She stopped running and began a slow walk when she was ten feet away. She started to pull her gun when she was five feet away. One _babaca_ down, several more to go was always the truth. At least she got the satisfaction of feeling just one percent more accomplished.

"Freeze!" Rose used her deep commander voice. The man dressed in black and gray clothing put his hands up in the typical surrender position, and slowly turned around. When Rose saw the sadistic smirk on his face, she lowered her gun just a bit.

"Where is he?" she demanded. He simply chuckled, and neither of them realized there were horrified students and a teacher in the room, staring at them with fear.

"He's a bit tied up right now. If he wakes up, this whole situation could end up in a big bang," the man suggested. Rose got every part of that, but it wasn't heavily coded like it should've been. That in itself told her they sent an amateur.

"That's great, but to be honest, too messy," she chided. The man squinted his eyes just enough for Rose to take notice, and that egged her on.

"Yeah, I would've just taken the kid. I would've showed him to my boss, and I heard how much money there is on the hit on the kid. Imagine what you could do with all of that money," she whispered while circling him. She knew she had him when all he could do was stand there.

"I'm curious though," she kept her lips close to his ear. "How could you put your own life in danger with that bomb? I mean, you're such a _filla de puta_," she breathed huskily. The thing she called him sounded good, but it wasn't. He started shaking. She hit him with the butt of her gun, successfully knocking him out, and grabbing the detonator as he let go of it, halfway down. She stared at the unconscious man for a moment, before she turned to look at Logan's three friends. They were staring at her with a mixture of shock and fear. Carlos almost looked excited.

"You three come with me. Together we'll find him," she commanded, even though she knew that she could find Logan without them. They were pulled into it already, being his friends, and knowing her. They followed her out, and being the polite person he is, James closed the door.

"You didn't really go to the summer camp with him did you?" Kendall muttered to her as they walked quickly. She was guiding them to the place the locator said he was, and there would be no mistaking it.

"No, that was just a quick lie. I've been assigned to _protect_ him, and permanently get rid of those who have been assigned to _kill_ him. I don't need your help in finding him, but I'll need your help in getting him out of here. I've only been traveling through this place by myself, you know," Rose revealed to them as they turned the last corner. She opened the door, and stared at the bomb strapped to Logan's abdomen. After analyzing it, she scoffed. It was a simple bomb.

"That's a real bomb. This is the real deal. I'm not dreaming," Carlos was slowly realizing the situation. Rose lightly chuckled.

"I _wish_ I were dreaming. Bombs aren't exactly things I grew up knowing about. Sure I can disarm this, but there's no room for mistakes," Rose spoke quietly. Logan started to wake up. Rose snipped the last wire.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" I growled at my protector. She didn't show any signs that she was even listening to me.

"There was a bomb strapped to you, but don't worry, I got rid of the threat. Oh, and your friends are in on this too! As if I couldn't be more stressed out today," she exclaimed with mocking excitement as she untied me. I noticed my friends hanging back. Well this would take some time to explain.

"Is it time to see your boss now?" She gave me a look that told me not to even talk to her for the time being.

"What about the dude that caused the mess?" Kendall reminded Rose. She slumped and sighed with frustration.

"I'll get on of Mr. Mitchell's agents on it. There's one who mans the cameras at this school to make sure nobody suspects them still being damaged. He's good with disguises," she sighed, pulling me.

Something told me this would get worse as the day went on.

* * *

**A/N: I'm taking requests for one-shots, but they must be Logan-central! If you can think of a way to torture him, the more likely I'll write the idea!**

**~RosesAreForWriters**


	7. Chapter 7: Quality Time is Stupid

**A/N: So this is Chapter 7...enjoy! Oh, and the last word of the chapter is in Galician. If you really don't recognize a word, and it's italicized, it's most likely in Galician. I should probably put the translations on my profile...I'll do it tonight, when I have a chance.  
**

**SHOUTOUTS: bubzchoc, BeingHannah923, KendallLover223, and of course, the amazing CelestialSonata7, who always leaves the best reviews!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, and if I did...well you know.  
**

* * *

Chapter 7: "Quality Time" is Stupid!

I got kind of angry with my dad shortly after we got to his office. I wasn't angry that he didn't seem to care that I had a bomb strapped to my chest. I wasn't angry that besides the fact he hired someone to protect me, he didn't show any concern about me. I wasn't even mad that he led my family to believe he was dead for six years. No, I was mad at him because he wanted to talk to my friends alone, while leaving and that psycho he calls his best agent to spend some "quality time together." The idea was simply maddening!

We were sitting in the interrogation room that I woke up in just a couple of days before. She was sitting cross-legged on the table, her right side facing me, while she stared at the door. I sat in the chair, so her head was two feet higher than mine. We didn't talk, and that made the situation more awkward for me. I think she just wanted me to stay uncomfortable.

"So…" I started. "What's your favorite color?"

"Blood." Yeah, that was a good start. I tried to speak again, but we went back to silence. I really loved my dad at the moment.

"How's your sister…Fiona?" I asked, happy to find something to talk about. She slowly looked at me out of the corner of her eye, then went back to staring at the door.

"She's not really my sister. We just lived in the same house as we trained side-by-side to fight bad guys. We say we're sisters because we look a lot alike, and she's only a week younger than me. Other than that we're complete opposites," she sighed. Then she thought for a moment.

"I guess that means she's completely fine," she whispered. She wasn't really showing any emotion at all, and I was becoming determined to get to know her better. It might as well be harder than climbing Mount Everest.

"So what you're saying is, Fiona uses her emotions, cares about people, and she's generally much nicer?" She looked at me out of the corner of her eye again.

"I use them when I have them, which is only about half of the time. I don't like to waste them on people who don't deserve them. I spend them on the people I _care_ about," she threw back at me. It was silent again. I was surprised when she was the one who broke it.

"That day you chased me…that was when I first started to recognize you as a person, and not just a project. I'm still getting used to you though," she told me honestly. I nodded. It would take her a while to get used to me.

"Did you know everybody used to compliment your mom's feet?" That was probably the weirdest question I'd ever been asked. I looked at her strangely.

"I remember it. We were friends with our neighbors back in Texas, and we always used to hang out at each other's houses. I remembered a few times where they've said it before we…" I trailed off. She nodded, because she knew what happened next. She knew my whole story better than anyone else but my parents. She even knew it better than them individually, because she knew both sides.

"I wonder if your friends are taking this better than you did," she said dryly. I got the feeling she was joking with me, so I felt more happy she had that capability than hurt by what her joke was. I didn't think she really knew _how_ to.

"Well, I fainted at least twice. If they hit the floor two times each, then they'll be as bad as me. I'm the weakest, you know," I confessed with a very slightly hoarse voice. I felt my ears start to redden with what I said. She chuckled darkly, her lips firmly pressed together.

"You think you're weak, but you're not. I've only been following you for a couple of months, but I think you're pretty strong. Who's the first one James goes to when he wants to hit the gym?"

"Me," I answered.

"Right. Who's the one the taller boys vote to wrangle Carlos from his bed when they go to his house in the morning?"

"Me," I confessed. Carlos hits hard, even when he's asleep.

"Who's mother is so wrapped up in her work, her son has to make dinner and still feel her love, even though she hardly shows it?"

"Me," I sighed.

"Who's the hockey player that got injected with a rare snake venom, but didn't let on what happened?" I smiled.

"The credit goes to you for that one. I was groaning in pain. You took him down. You also stabbed me in the chest with a big needle," I reminded her. She smiled a real smile, and laughed.

"It was the only way…did it hurt?" she asked with amusement and hope.

"Yes it did!" She kept laughing. I smiled and laughed a little too, because I was the one who made her. She was smiling, and it wasn't fake, like the one she used on missions or cases.

"What time is it? It feels like midnight," I asked, looking around. She checked her watch.

"It's about five. Your father should be almost done. We'll wait for him to call you back, but I have to leave when he does. I have…responsibilities to take care of," she informed me. I nodded.

"I have good news though. My brother Xander, and my sisters Elena and Sam will be here on Friday to help look after your friends. Fiona can't do it, because she shares my responsibilities for most of the day. Xander will guard Carlos, Elena will protect James, and Sam should be on Kendall like a rash. She's like me. She loves messing with her targets," she smirked darkly. I grimaced.

"Must you call us targets?" I whined. Her smirk grew wider.

"All of us are well trained. Sam and I happen to be best at assassinating. We call anyone our targets." Yeah, that won't cause any confusion in the future.

"Son, come on back. Tell Rose to have a goodnight for me," my father's voice called over the intercom. Rose rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure he thinks that's funny, but that's the kind of joke my dad would pull," she muttered. I smiled at the comparison, and hid my realization until after she left.

She was willing to protect me because my father reminded her of her own father. She wasn't heartless after all.

* * *

"Dude! I cannot believe you got injected with snake venom! Can we see the scar?" Carlos jumped on me as soon as I walked into the room. I leaned _back_ as he leaned _over_ me, careful that he doesn't attack me. I held my hands up to keep him away enough to fit my personal bubble.

"Which one? The dude stabbed the poison in my arm, Rose jammed the antidote through my chest," I grinned at him. The three other boys' eyes widened in excitement and shock. They shouted which ever one they wanted to see first, and I completely blocked out the sounds.

"We'll go with the less scary-looking one first," I told him, pulling down my shirt. They stared, and I thought that if their eyes got any bigger, they'd start to water.

"That's gonna be there for a while. What about the other one?" Kendall asked, then looked at me. I pulled my sleeve up from my bicep. They saw the red and blotchy looking thing for a second, and I pulled it back down.

"How did we not notice that?" James asked, his eyebrows furrowing. Kendall leaned over to him, and whispered, "I know right?" Funny, I thought I was the one who did that.

"Did Rose go back to her apartment already? I wanted to ask her a few questions," Carlos pouted. I chuckled, and patted his shoulder for comfort.

"Has Rose told about the uh, _assistance_ that will be here soon?" my father asked from behind his desk. I looked at him, and nodded once in affirmation. Then I looked at my best friends, as I spoke to him.

"Her brother Xander will guard Carlos, and her sisters Elena and Sam will guard James and Kendall. She said they'd be here on Friday," I informed him. James, Kendall, and Carlos looked confused.

"Why would we need protectors?…Why would we be in danger?" James asked, answering his first question.

"Logan has many assassins on him, because I have many enemies. It wasn't a life I wished for him, but they like to drag anybody they can into their mess. They like to see destruction," my father sighed heavily. I could tell this whole experience had taken a toll on him. He looked older than what I thought six years would do to him.

"Logan…could you escort your friends to the room you were just in? I wish to speak to you privately," my father suggested. I nodded, and led my friends to the interrogation room. As one of them started to speak, I locked them inside. I've been wanting to do something like that to them for the longest time…

"Your mother, for some reason, isn't being targeted. It's just you. I feel like the both of you would be safer if you stayed with me…or even Rose," my father confessed, jumping right to the point. I nearly blacked out right there.

"You want me to stay with _Rose_?" I screamed.

* * *

"Thank God you're here Rose! I thought you'd never come back," Fiona exclaimed with exaggerated exhaustion. I kept a blank face on until I saw the blonde twins playing on the floor. When Fiona crashed into the chair by my bed, they could finally see me. They gasped with excitement.

"Aunt Wosie! Aunt Wosie!" they shouted, running over to me, and wrapping their short arms around my legs. I couldn't help but smile.

"You guys want some ice cream?" I asked. They looked up at me with pure joy on their faces, and rushed to the kitchen counter, twenty feet away. I followed them slowly, just wanting to see them jump up and down in anticipation.

As I scooped cookies'n'cream ice cream onto their cones, a knock was heard at the door. I rolled my eyes, thinking it was Danny again.

"Fiona, could you get that? I don't really feel like having to face my nightmare again," I called out. The physically spent Fiona got out of her crashed-out position on my chair to answer the door. When she just stood there and stared, I walked over to see what had gotten her that way.

"Oh look. It's my other nightmare," I muttered. There was Logan, in all his sheepish and blushing glory, with a sleeping bag tucked under his arm.

Oh, _foda-se._

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh...this is going to be amusing. Hopefully one won't kill the other. (Hehe.) If you saw any mistakes, let me know. If you have a request for me, leave one in a review or PM. If you liked a certain part, let me know. I'd love to see some more reviews!  
**

**~RosesAreForWriters  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Hey, Roomie!

**A/N: Oooh...this is going to be an exciting chapter.  
**

**SHOUTOUTS: bubzchoc, badrose7, gleechild, and CelestialSonata7 for reviewing, and giving me a FANTASITC IDEA! I so love this chapter right now...  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, and we all know why...I failed in kidnapping the producers and threatening their lives if they don't give me the boys. Oh, and half of this chapter doesn't belong to me, (at least the idea, I guess) because the genius CelestialSonata7 thought of it!  
**

* * *

Chapter 8: Hey, Roomie!

"No," Rose said as she slammed the door in my face. I stood there for a moment, waiting. She told me her sister was much nicer, so I was counting on her. There were some footsteps and a foreign voice.

"Rose, you can't just slam the door in your guest's- oh. It's you," who I presumed was Fiona grumbled when she opened the door, frowning at me. I had offered a smile when she opened the door, but it quickly stopped. When she finished speaking, she slammed it in my face the same as Rose did. My smile dropped into a frown.

I stood there for a moment, looking around the short hallway. There had to be some place to hide a key, but the walls were bare. There was no place it could be hidden. Six feet away I had noticed another door, and from it, came her neighbor.

"Hey there, partner? Are you tryin' to get into Rose's? Yeah, she doesn't really like visitors, and apparently neither does her sister, but I think I can help you out," a voice spoke, heavily accented in a southern tone. I turned around when he started speaking, and just gawked until he stopped. I had unknowingly turned around to see a sight I don't think I'll ever _un_-see.

A tall, muscular, blonde boy was walking towards me, completely naked. I don't mean a jock-strap either, I mean completely naked. When Rose described her neighbor, she forgot to add the detail that he was a _freaking nudist_. I did my best not to look at his lower half. He just smiled at me like nothing weird was going on.

"Hey there, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost. Now, where's that key again? Oh, yes, here it is," he muttered, lifting up a fake piece of wall, that looked somewhat like a punch-hole. My guess is, that place was created by a pit of rage. He turned the key in the key-hole, (that sounded dirty at the time) and walked right on in. Around him, I saw Rose's eyes bulge and she froze. Then, she blew up.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU? DON'T YOU KNOW THAT THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE? I TOLD YOU, I DON'T EVEN WANT YOU HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES YOU IDIOT!" she screamed at him. The two blonde-headed children giggled when they saw him, and of course pointed while Fiona pushed them away to a place much farther away in the studio apartment. Danny, I think his name was, (at the time, again, I wasn't sure of anything) just kept grinning, and walked in. I would have laughed at the furious look Rose had, but at the time, I was just shocked. Bewildered. Would my mind ever recover from that?

"I took a shower here earlier, and you guys had started to get back, so I didn't have time to get my clothes…" he trailed off. She gazed at him in disbelief.

"WHY WOULD YOU EVEN- okay. You know what? First, you will never shower here again. Second, go get your clothes, and get out of my sight," she commanded in as steady a voice as she could manage. She was trying not to get a brain hemorrhage. I walked in, and she glanced at me out of the corner of her eyes, acknowledging my presence, but otherwise ignored me.

"Here's your underwear, you freak," Fiona came out of the bathroom, pinching the waistband of some tidy-whities. Yeah, he oddly looked like the type.

"Thanks. It's my only pair. It's been keeping up with me for a year," he thanked her, taking it and smiling at it. Fiona's eyes went as wide as saucers, and she quickly started screaming bloody murder. Rose stalked over to him, and glared at his back as she pushed him out of the apartment. She sighed once she closed the door behind him, and she leaned against it. Then she looked right at me.

"Welcome to my apartment. You're sleeping on the floor tonight," she told me. I stared at her dumbly. That was a welcoming _no one _would expect.

* * *

"Ugh…" I groaned, sitting up, and feeling my aching head. It wasn't fun sleeping on a dirty concrete floor. Even if you had a pillow, it wasn't nearly fun. A moving pressure on my feet brought my groggy attention to Rose. Yeah, she was tying my feet together…wait, what?

"What are you doing?" I squeaked in a hoarse voice, the early morning air preventing me from speaking in a deeper tone. She merely looked at me for a second before she went back to what she was doing. I was so tired, I didn't even think to start moving my feet, or try to get away.

"You don't have to be at school for another hour and a half, so I thought I'd just make sure you didn't touch anything until someone was awake and here to look after you. I think Fiona will be up in about an hour," she informed my, using a normal conversational tone. My eyes grew so wide they began to water. An hour? I'd be tied up for an hour?

She moved up to start on my wrists, and I started to squirm away from me. Then she started to pinch my shoulder, and I relaxed to the point where I almost couldn't move. Oh my gosh. She paralyzed me.

"One hour," I slurred, and she nodded, then grinned. She finished, tying the knot tightly, and stood up. She grabbed her laptop bag, and left the apartment. She left me, tied up, paralyzed, and for an entire hour.

I closed my eyes for a second, and instantly felt someone with tiny hands nudging me. Then I felt another hand, about three feet down on my leg doing the same, and a cold wet nose sniffed and huffed at my feet. I opened my blurry eyes, and I recognized the blonde hair from last night. The small hands helped with the thought too.

"Get the ropes off," I tried to say. I must've been pretty close to what I was trying to get across. They used their tiny nimble fingers to untie me. I just laid there, focusing on being able to move my muscles.

"Wogan, we aw sowwy that Wosie tied you up! She's a meanie to people she doesn't really wike. Fiona's being stupid saying that she does. Why would she tie you up if she wiked you?" one of them, I think it was A.J., the girl, said. She finished untying my wrists. A.J. seemed like a cute kid. How on earth did anyone trust Rose with her and her twin?

"Logan? Logan! Guys, you aren't tying him up are you?" Fiona asked in concern, walking over to see what was going on. They looked up at her and smiled.

"No! Wosie did that! She pwababy thought it would be funny," D.J. explained, in a very calm, and diplomatic voice. I squinted at him.

"You look like the naked guy," I muttered, letting my head fall back onto my pillow, and closing my eyes. The blonde twins giggled.

"Yeah, Rose mentioned what her type is to you right? When she visited your house while your friends were there? You wouldn't believe how close this Danny and the other Danny look alike. Or, looked," Fiona murmured. I was too tired to think about what possible meaning that could have. Tiny hands started to shake me again.

"Wogan, Wogan! You have to get up! You have to go to schoow," A.J. pouted at me. I didn't have my eyes open yet, but I knew it was Fiona that pulled me up, and did something to my back to make me move a little bit more easily.

"Yeah, come on. We'll have to take Rose's truck," she sighed. She pushed me towards the bathroom to get ready. My head was killing me. I never did like Tuesday mornings.

* * *

"You mean she tied you up and paralyzed you? I can't believe it!" Kendall exclaimed when I summarized what happened. I looked around briefly to make sure no one was looking. We seemed to be the only table in the lunch room that made enough noise to have onlookers constantly.

"It first happened on Tuesday," I confessed. His eyeballs popped out. I probably should have told him before today.

"Logan! It's Friday! We're supposed to meet the rest of our protectors today! They could be just like her, and we wouldn't have any idea about how to avoid their actions! What would you do if they were really like her?" he questioned.

"I'm sorry! She just scares me to the point I can't speak!" I tried to explain. I glanced at James and Carlos, who were wearing matching grins, and staring at the table.

"I think she's pretty. Why would a pretty girl be mean?" Carlos asked, finally looking up. Kendall and I exchanged glances and stared at Carlos.

"I agree with Carlos. She can't be mean. Besides, if she is, once I get her to succumb to my charm, she'll be amazing just like me!" That thought might be more terrifying than actually living with Rose, and I knew firsthand just how bad that was.

"I doubt she carries a comb with her everywhere she goes," I said dryly. Kendall snickered.

"I doubt she even likes you, or any of us, for that matter! She's probably just playing with us," Kendall growled at the end. I nodded.

"When she met you guys, her smile wasn't a cheerful smile, it was one that showed her excitement for seeing if she could trick you guys. If you think about it, the way she smiled was really sadistic," I pointed out to them.

Kendall was about to speak, but a teacher tapped him on the shoulder. It was time for us to leave and face our ultimate doom, or dooms, since there was now more than just Rose. I'm not sure why, but we got up to leave without any complaining, or any hesitance. Believe it or not, I was still alive because of her. Sure she was very…not gentle, about it, but it worked.

"Alright, let's go." I led them out.

* * *

"Bye, Carlos!" Rose chirped as the Hispanic boy cheerfully climbed out of the truck. Carlos waved bye to her, then literally skipped to his porch. Rose waited until he was in his house before she started driving like a maniac.

"So now we drop off Logan, and pick something up. Kendall, congratulations, you get to spend the most time with me!" she grinned.

The trip to her apartment building was a silent one. Kendall kept his jaw locked, not wanting to say anything out of anger. Logan was sitting in the back due to fear, so Kendall was really testing himself.

"Alright, short field trip now. Logan, I'll walk you to the elevator, because I need to tell you something. Kendall, I'll show you where to stand," Rose instructed. The two boys followed her into the cold and shabby building.

"Hey, punk! Get away from my baby or I'll kick for the THIRD TIME THIS WEEK!" Rose shouted, not looking up from her keys. A chubby, balding man ran away awkwardly from a motorcycle. Kendall's jaw dropped when he saw it.

"Is that really yours?" he gasped, eyes wide in awe. Rose chuckled and nodded.

"Yep. That's where you're going to stand and wait for me too," she informed him. He quickly walked over there. He hated her even more, because she had something he always that was incredibly cool to him.

"Logan, when you get up to our floor, lock the door behind you. Check on the twins, and give Morgan a treat. Morgan has separation anxiety, so he gets treats for making it without me being there. I think you'll be okay until Fee gets back," Rose told Logan. He nodded, and disappeared behind the big metal doors.

"Alright Kendall, get on the back," the girl commanded. He complied, but he wasn't sure he liked being the one on the back, instead of driving it.

He finally got up the courage to tell her off when they were halfway to his house. He had to speak loudly over the engine to be heard.

"I wish you would stop treating Logan like your own personal throw rag," he started. When he was ready to speak, the words he had planned to use had all drained from his brain. He thought he heard her snort.

"Then maybe he should quit asking questions. Maybe he should quit trying to figure out everything that's going on! Sometimes answers aren't what you want to hear," she responded.

"You know, you're just kind of a bitch aren't you? You mess with people's heads and you enjoy watching them crumble before your feet! Even the people you love are in danger just by being near you, or by knowing you! If you even know _how_ to love!" She pulled up to his house, and shoved him off of her back, and he fell on his back to his lawn.

"As a matter of fact, I _do_ know how! I mess with people's heads because they make it too easy. I want to see if I can do it. I want to see how well I know them! I don't really enjoy watching them suffer.

"Now, Mr. Hockey-Head, if you think you can be Logan's protector, _be my guest_! Oh wait a minute, you _can't_! _You_ don't have the _ability_ to track his every move! _You_ don't have the threatening composure, and the weapons to keep his attackers off his _back_! _You_ may be a natural born leader, but you have nothing on me. _I_ can help your _best_ _friend_, and _you can't_. Now I really don't care if you get kidnapped and _killed_," she spat and hissed at him. Kendall stared at her with hurt and angry tears forming in his eyes.

"You don't know even know me. How could you know I can't help him?" Kendall did his best to get out, and keep his voice steady. She scoffed.

"You wouldn't be able to keep everything straight. Logan got his dad back after six years of thinking he was dead. I know what happened to _your_ dad. Just because it worked for Logan, doesn't mean it will work for you. No matter how much you wish he wasn't, your father is dead, and there's _nothing_ you can do about it! He'll _never_ come back!" She regretted the words as soon as she said them. What the hell was she thinking, attacking Logan's best friend like that? He'd never trust her, and that would make this whole experience that much more difficult.

"I hope you rot in hell," Kendall spat. She rolled her eyes.

"Somebody's already made that wish," she said as something in her pocket beeped. She checked it, and her eyes widened. She revved up her motorcycle and sped off before anybody said another word.

Somebody she knew wouldn't be saying anything for a _long time _if she didn't get there soon enough.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, no. I really love Rose right now. She's such a bitch! Sorry if there are any mistakes I didn't catch, I tried throwing a pine cone a couple of days ago, and my thumb is wrapped in so many band-aids I can't bend it. (I'd be thankful if you pointed them out!)  
**

**~RosesAreForWriters  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Sentimolo

**A/N: So this chapter isn't as long as the other ones...but the last chapter was really long. **

**SHOUTOUTS: CelestialSonata7, bubzchoc, love for eternity, Audrey Wilson, and badrose7. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush...it'd be a little more angst-y if I did.  
**

* * *

Chapter 9: Sentimolo.

'_No, no, no, no…Come on! Drive faster!' _Rose thought as she sped down the streets. That stupid idea to drop Logan off and _then _Kendall made it entirely too easy to get to Logan.

She could never tell who the red dot was by just looking at the locator. It just told her how close it was to Logan, and how much danger he was in. The dot represents a gun that isn't registered to her or Logan's dad, but not an actual person. If it was a dangerous person, she'd be able to know who it was. _'I am so going to get fired, and I can't! I still don't know who's behind all of this.' _She pushed harder.

Finally, she arrived at her apartment building. She raced to the elevator, just barely setting the kickstand on her motorcycle. As if someone was watching this and enjoyed making her suffer, a half naked Danny was in the elevator too.

"Hey darlin'! It's a pleasure to see ya! Say, what's got you stressed?" he blabbered. Rose rolled her eyes, as she got easily aggravated by him. She decided it was best to ignore her nuisance.

"Aw, come on, doll! You sure seem like you got something on your mind," he insisted. Rose's blood boiled, and she popped.

"Would you shut up you crazy nudist hillbilly! I'm not about to tell my problems to someone I hardly know!" she shouted. He raised his eyebrows and leaned back, as if blown away by the intensity of her anger. Then he stood straight and grinned.

"There, you got some of your steam out. Don't you feel better?" he clapped her on the back. She glared at him that would have made anyone with common sense die immediately. The elevator opened, and she quickly stomped out, muttering something with a few curses thrown in. Danny followed her out, and they turned to their respective homes, where he turned to tell her something.

"Oh, my underwear is in your wash. I didn't have any quarters, so…" he trailed off, and trusted she heard him. He went into his apartment. She threw open her door, her gun raised and pointed. She dropped it when she saw who was in the apartment.

'_How can I be so stupid?' _she thought. It was Fiona. Rose knew Fiona wouldn't be able to bring a gun on a plane, so Mr. Mitchell gave her one. That's why she wasn't there when Rose first dropped Logan off. Rose just didn't have the ID number of the gun programmed into her locator. Logan was perfectly fine, at the moment.

* * *

"I don't understand it, Rose. How could someone trust _you_, of all people to take care of their kids? You must have a totally different side than I've ever seen," I joked. I was playing Jenga on the floor with the two blonde toddlers, and they were very much engaged into the game. It was their favorite.

"Yeah, well, I've known their mom since before they were even conceived. I was there to witness the reason their names are what they are," Rose replied softly. I chose not to comment on it, but her tone took on a sadness as she spoke.

"Rose, do you need my gun? For your locator?" Fiona asked from the kitchen. She'd insisted that she make dinner that night, to ensure Rose didn't slip something in there. I didn't think that would stop her.

"Yeah, you'll need to give it to me later. The juniors don't need to be curious about it once they see it," Rose replied, not looking up from her laptop. She was referring to D.J. and A.J. when she said "juniors." That's what the J. initial stands for.

"I've got a hockey game tonight. How are we going to get there?" I asked from the floor, looking at Rose. Rose looked at me, and Fiona looked at Rose. Then we all switched.

"Your dad is going to want to come. He wants to enjoy a hockey game without it being interrupted by an assassin injecting you with something and hurting you," Rose finally answered. Fiona nodded in agreement. I showed a silly grin.

"Yeah, that's happened twice in one night!" Rose rolled her eyes, and Fiona giggled.

"I hardly hurt you. The needle may have pinched you a little bit, but I didn't check you into the boards," she reminded me. A.J. gasped.

"You got a shot? I sowwy, did you get a band aid?" she asked. I looked directly at Rose when I answered.

"Nope. I got no band aid for my booboo." A.J. gasped again, and stood up. She walked over to Rose in a firm manner.

"You are in so much _twabul_! You get him a band aid right now! His booboo hurts!" she demanded. Rose got up and walked to the kitchen. I stayed in my spot on the floor, so I started to get uneasy when Fiona laughed at whatever Rose's hands were doing. The top part of the counter restricted my view.

"Here you go. I hope your booboo fee-os better." Rose handed Anna a band aid, and I could hardly get a glimpse at it. I pulled down the neck line on my shirt to show her where to put the band aid, and she stuck her little tongue out getting it perfect.

"There. Awl better," she kissed my forehead, and went back to playing her game. I looked down at the hot pink band aid in the middle of my chest. Fiona and Rose stood giggling and laughing.

"Try explaining that to your friends when you have to change into your hockey uniform tonight," Rose explained gleefully. I looked down at it again.

"You know what? I think my booboo is feeling better-" I started to peel it off, but A.J. stopped me.

"No! It takes a _why-yul _for that to heal. You have to wait one whole _day_," she insisted. I grit my teeth, and tried to smile.

"Okay, I'll wear it." I glared at the two teenage girls. They would pay.

* * *

"What's with the pretty pink band aid, Logan?" James asked when I took my shirt off. There were six or seven of us in the locker room. Lucky for me, I already had a story.

"I dropped my razor shaving, and on the way down it cut my chest. This was the only type of band aid there was," I lied. Carlos laughed and shook his head.

"It's got bows on it! You're such a girl!" he practically shrieked. A few of the other guys laughed with him. Kendall remained quiet. He didn't even crack a smile.

"Hey, buddy, are you okay?" I asked tentatively, putting hand on his shoulder, which was already covered in his gear.

"I'm fine, don't worry," he offered a smile, but his heart wasn't in it. I decided to let him keep whatever was troubling him to himself for the meantime, and let him come to me.

"Alright boys, let's go kick some butts!" our couch directed us. He clapped a couple of us on the shoulders as we left the room.

We were so ready to kick butt.

* * *

Three people sitting in the stands were ready for Logan to come out and start playing. The man was eager to see his son play, and the two younger girls were somewhat anxious, knowing what happened at the last game. The players started sliding the puck around, and Fiona kept looking around the stands to make sure nobody looked evil and suspicious. She glanced at Rose once, and then continued to look at her accusingly. Rose knew Fiona was staring at her, but stayed focused on the players.

"Rose. You're curling your hair and biting your lip. You only do that when your conscience is weighing heavily on you. Did you mess with Logan's skates or something?" she demanded. Rose shook her head.

"Look at the way Kendall is acting," she told her sister. Fiona stared at Kendall, and then scrunched her eyebrows together.

"I don't get it. What is he doing?" This was technically her first ice hockey game. Rose resisted rolling her eyes.

"He's protecting Logan way more than he normally does," she whispered. Fiona's confusion grew.

"Why would he be doing that?" she asked slowly. Rose looked down at her hands for a second.

"He's trying to prove that he can. _Sentimolo_, Kendall," she answered. Fiona replaced her confused expression with a skeptical one.

"What did you say to-" Fiona was cut off by Rose.

"_Merda_, they're back," Rose hissed. Fiona followed her line of sight, and Mr. Mitchell paid attention to the two girls for the first time since the game began.

"Who's back?" he barked quietly in Latin. The other two followed his train of thought quickly.

"Well, it looks like Marks had a posse. They're in the stands. Fiona, I'll need you to warn Xander, Sam and Elena- they're here. They're right outside. Elena and Sam are guarding the back of the building, and Xander's guarding the front. I'm going to go through the vents and monitor everything through there. Mr. Mitchell, relax. We've got this," Rose commanded. Fiona got up and followed orders quickly.

'_I'm not letting you down, Logan. Your friend will guard you closely, and I'll make sure not to give him a reason to overdo it,' _Rose thought.

Tonight, Marks team of _imbeciles_ was going down.

* * *

**A/N: So we've learned something here. The word imbecile, is most likely a Gaelic word that we incorporated into our English language! I love that. So, first, my favorite characters here are Danny and Logan. Yes, the nudist and the tortured one. So tell me what you think of this chapter, and if there were any mistakes.  
**

**NOTE: If you want translations for the italicized words in Gaelic, you can go to my profile, where there is also a poll. A few of you guys like my one-shots, and I'd like you to vote which one is your favorite.  
**

**~RosesAreForWriters  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Not What You Wanted to Hear

**A/N: Okay...some stuff goes down in this chapter. It's not very long, but the next chapter will be. This is just an action scene, basically. I hope y'all like it!**

**SHOUTOUTS: bubzchoc, badrose7 (who's my friend, and I had to use her laptop to do something on FF, and she reviewed and since I didn't sign out...that's why it looks like I reviewed my own story, when I didn't.) and CelestialSonata7, who I seriously love. Like, no joke. Go read her stories. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah, I'm doing it. I don't own BTR, but then again, neither do you, and that's why you're here. **

* * *

Chapter 10: Not What You Wanted to Hear

'_Plan, plan, gotta think of a plan. Gotta kill this idiota, and think of a plan. What's gonna happen when the game ends? What's gonna happen with Logan once the game ends?' _Rose thought over and over as she crept through the dusty ventilation system. She was directly above the rink and she could hear the game announcers better than she could when she was in her seat.

"Mr. Mitchell? Can you hear me? Mr. Mitchell?" she tried to speak into her earpiece. She'd been having trouble with it as of late.

"Y-es? "Ro-se, what's the pl-an?" Mr. Mitchell's voice came in fragments to Rose's ear. She slumped with a sigh of relief. She'd come to a point where she'd have to drop about thirty feet to get to the vent beside the back door of the building.

"Logan's going to have to go to your place tonight. Tell him we've decided you two need to spend some quality time together. Just don't lock him up in an interrogation room with a crazy person. This little incident might take a while," she sighed at the last sentence.

"It's a pl-an. Do you have the perp-e-trato-rs in sight?" Rose scanned the area, and grinned.

"Yes. They're communicating, but I can't read their lips, it's too dark out. Xander is watching them though. They've got no idea what's coming to them," she reported.

"Good. Do whatever you can to take them down," Mr. Mitchell ordered. She nodded once, sharply, and then realized he couldn't see her, so her nod of affirmation was unneeded.

"Alright. I'll signal the girls." She turned off her earpiece. She motioned to Elena with broad hand gestures. She caught them, and relayed them to Xander, who was to the side of the building. Elena was a little more hesitant, because she could hardly see what Rose was signaling.

"Ambush them. Take their communication devices. Separate them. Demand answers. Take them down," Rose mouthed the correct directions that Elena was giving off. Her message had gone through clearly. It would have been harder if the directions were new, but they were practically protocol for this type of situation.

Elena, Fiona, Sam and Xander were all ready. Rose studied the men she was planning on killing. It wasn't a pleasant thought, but hard and simple. They were scum. She had to get rid of them.

'_Marks had friends…but this isn't all of them!' _Rose screamed in her head. She only saw three guys talking to each other, and she knew that in the arena she had seen four guys in a little round-robin discussion. Where on earth was the fourth…?

"Oh no," Rose whispered. This was so bad. Until she got back, she really hoped Kendall was doing his best to protect Logan.

She struggled to turn around in her cramped and warm position, when she stopped after only moving an inch or two. It had been colder, and much more loose when she first slid down. She squeezed her eyes shut, and prepared the best she could for the blow.

"Mitchell, number eleven scored again! Way to go! His team is really crushing their opponents tonight!" These were the words of the announcers that were the last words she heard before a hard cold hit to the head and a sickening crunch had Rose seeing growing black spots. She fell limp, and nobody but one noticed her falling.

* * *

I scored two goals with my father in mind. As far as I knew, this was the first game he'd been to…wait, it was the second. I got hurt last time, so this was the night to show him my moves. I wanted to make him proud.

I had hardly been checked into the boards at all, and none of those were very harsh, because I'd been able to slip away. I was doing my best, and my best is incredibly fast. When I scored the second goal, I looked up at my dad, who was frowning. I just scored, shouldn't he be clapping and cheering?

A couple of minutes after that, my luck had gone downhill, and my head had started to feel a little fuzzy, because I'd been shoved several times. I looked up again, and this time Fiona was standing before my dad, and they were discussing something. They looked worried. She sat down two seats away, an empty place inbetween them, and I realized Rose was missing. He wasn't frowning because of me.

I did my best again, shaking the thought of my dad not being proud of me from my head. I scored even more goals, and I caught James and Carlos cheering me on, while Kendall looked at me with full pride in his eyes. He loved hockey almost as much as he loved his friends, and a combination was like heaven to him.

Rose never returned to what I was sure was her seat. She was there at first, wasn't she? She had to have been, she drove me to the game! Fiona was biting her lip and her eyes were roaming all over the stands anxiously every time I looked at her. My dad sat stiff for the last twenty minutes of the game.

By the end, I knew something had gone very wrong. The only thing I wanted to do was get to my dad, and demand to know what the hell happened.

* * *

"You're not leaving this spot until I know what you're planning on doing! If you don't tell, you won't leave anywhere alive," Xander growled at one of the ski-mask wearing men. He gripped him by his collar. The mystery man chuckled.

"It doesn't matter. Once we get your precious leader out of the way, the boy will practically be ours," he spoke in a dark, sickly tone. Xander was about to speak again, but he heard someone squeal.

"Rose! She just- I can't believe- she's gone! I turned around right as she fell! Something happened!" Fiona cried out, running to the spot she last saw Rose. Sam, Elena, and Xander glanced at each other, then snapped the necks of the three men. They ran after Fiona. Things were _so _not going according to plan.

* * *

Pushing my way through a sea of people, I met my dad and Fiona by the entry way. They were both relieved when they saw me.

"What's going on? Where's Rose?" I asked, a hard tone to my voice. They exchanged hesitant glances. Something really bad was definitely going on.

"We don't know. She's been injured, and she's unconscious. She fell. She couldn't have gone far, but we can't find her, and we have to use Elena and Xander to hide the bod- oh, Rose," Fiona whimpered. My eyes widened at the part she cut herself off at. Hide the body, or bodies? What was going on? My heart was racing in fear that Rose had been killed, but Fiona was nearly dying from the thought. Her best friend, her sister, could be dead. Killed. Cold blooded murdered.

"It'll be okay. Knowing Rose, she's probably kicking ass and taking answers! She's fine!" I tried to assure her, but my words came out shaky. She bit her lip again, and looked at my dad nervously. That didn't tell me anything good.

"Logan…from what that one guy told Xander…we're pretty sure they aren't going to keep her around for long," Fiona whispered. She started crying then, and a tall body-builder put his arms around her. '_It must be Xander.' _She wrapped her arms around his wide waist, and rested her head against his chest, or right below it.

"Logan, you're going to have to come home with me tonight. You and Fiona both," my father said sadly. I nodded, while looking dumbly at Fiona.

Was this really happening? Rose couldn't possibly be dead, but she's like a horse. Horses always kept going, they kept standing, and Rose was just like that. Yet when a horse falls, it's dead. Fiona herself said that she saw Rose go down. She's dead.

This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

**A/N: OH NO! Is Rose really dead? Maybe. I mean, she's a bitch, so... who knows? I do. I know what I'm going to do. So tell me what you think is going to happen! I'd love to know your opinions on what's happened so far! Next chapter we learn why Rose was so mean to Logan and why she's the twins' godmother. (Or was.)**

**~RosesAreForWriters**


	11. Chapter 11: Not Without a Fight!

**A/N: So, big chapter here. It might even be my longest! I hope you enjoy it! There's just a little tiny bit of violence you need to look out for.**

**SHOUTOUTS: CelestialSonata7, bubzchoc, badrose7, and hope for eternity. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush! There! I admitted it! For like, the twentieth time on this site. **

* * *

Chapter 11: Painful Relief

"She's fine. She can't be dead," I whispered to Fiona. She was gazing sadly out the window of the car. My father and Xander were discussing something I didn't want to be a part of in the front row of seats. Fiona and I were sitting quietly in the back.

"She's dedicated everything to her search for the guy who put the hit on her father. The same guy who put another guy in a purple car to kill her best friends and her grandmother," Fiona sighed. "She had to move about a month after her father died, and she met Danny and Anna's family. Not the nudist dude, but the one that D.J. was named after...Rose tried so hard not to let Danny die that day. There was so much blood everywhere. It got all over and matted her hair…that's why she has it dyed all the time." I raised my eyebrows.

"You mean she doesn't actually have black hair?" I asked. Fiona shook her head, still not looking at me.

"She's got wavy red hair, but she's dyed it black and straightens it. That experience really messed with her. Normally she'd love days like April Fools Day, but April 1st is the day it happened…

"She was a nice person too. She and I could have been copies of each other. Just with different hair. Now…she died inside. It took her a year to smile a genuine smile again." Wow. That definitely explained most of her actions.

"We say she's just avoiding her emotions, on purpose…but she can't control it sometimes. Most of the time she can, but not always. Technically, this is a symptom of PTSD. Do you know what that is?" I nodded. She sighed, but didn't speak for a minute.

"You remind her of the old Danny you know," she whispered after a small moment of silence. I raised my eyebrows again.

"How so?"

"Well, you challenge her mentally, and emotionally. You're serious, but you can be silly at times. You're not the first person she's had to protect from getting killed, but you're the only one that knows anything about her. You care a lot about your best friends…and you've got brown eyes like his." The nudist Danny, had green eyes. Maybe that's why she didn't like him? He just didn't totally fit?

"D.J. and A.J. Danny and Anna _Junior_. They're from the same family aren't they?" I whispered. She nodded.

"It's amazing she lets you anywhere near them. She wouldn't even let me be in the same room as them the first time she was left to take care of them for a while."

"So she _does _like me," I whispered. She nodded again.

"She does. Does. She _did_. She's most likely dead now. It's up to the rest of us, even me, to protect you now, and your friends. It's up to us to bring your attackers _down_," she said with a hard tone. I gulped. The war had begun.

* * *

"Wake up the girl. She's slept too long," a gruff voice sounded in a young girl's ears. She furrowed her eyebrows, her eyes closed.

A rough shake and a few mumbled words caused the girl to blink a few times, then sit up straight. She was bound to a metal chair, that was stranded in a very large cold room. It was a warehouse.

'_Why does everything have to happen in warehouses? Can this _get_ more like a cliché?' _The girl thought. Two men stood about ten feet in front of her. One almost looked familiar, but she didn't know why.

"It's good to see you awake, my dear lady. Do you remember how you got here?" The ring-leader, the familiar one, asked in a higher pitched than normal, evil voice. The girl couldn't help but cringe at it.

"I can't remember, but my head hurts. You knocked me out and probably brought me here in some sort of van," she did her best to say. Her own voice sounded scratchy and dehydrated. She must have been unconscious for a day or two.

"What is the last thing you remember?" he asked of her. She skimmed her mind.

"My sister and I were training for our next mission. My adoptive father, my recruiter, told me I had a person to protect, a job to fulfill. I think it had something to do with a boy?" The man seemed surprised by this answer.

"Interesting. Well, I'm here to give you some information about your new case. The father of the boy is a special government agent. He's tall, intelligent, and handsome. He's my brother! Yet he's a thief. He stole something from me years ago, when we were in college. Could you guess what that would be?

"A woman, I suppose?"

"Ah, yes. This woman, he married her. I loved her more. I was first to admire her amazing features. One of those would be her feet. It sounds weird I know, but that's the one thing about her I can still imagine. The boy, their spawn, does not have this feature. The only thing he possesses from his mother is his eyes. He looks just like his father. That is why I shall destroy him. I can finally show that the two lovebirds should have _never gotten together_!"

"So…what you're saying is…you're an idiot blinded by immature love, and betrayal. Yeah, _boring_!" she tried to yell the last word, but it came out incredibly hoarse.

"You insufferable child! This is why I need to destroy you too! You won't understand my actions! You simply wish to stop them."

"Again with the stupidity. You think just because I think your idea is lame and idiotic you want to kill me? Just because I don't think the same way you do? What are you, Joseph Stalin? You're such a wimp." She blew a fuse there.

"Stan! Silence her! I wish to never see her again!" The other man, the big burly one, stepped forward as he pulled out a gun. It was hers.

Instead of shooting her, he swiftly and harshly brought the butt of the gun down on her head. Sleep overtook her again.

* * *

I didn't sleep well that first night. I was too worried about what was going to happen. The twins had to stay in my room to keep me sane. They weren't even effected. They were completely fine. When they were told about Rose, they brushed it off.

"The all-powa-ful Wose down fo-wa the count? Nah, I don't be-weive it," D.J. had said. I tried to follow his optimism, but it wasn't that easy.

Sam and Kendall ended up staying at my father's near-mansion as well. Apparently Sam, the younger red head, was distraught about Rose disappearing, even more than Fiona. Rose had rescued Sam from nearly dying one day awhile after Sam ran away from home. Rose was the only person Sam allowed near her for a week. She was the only one who knew what Sam had been through. At least, that's the story I could decipher from what A.J. told me.

Carlos and James were both brought to the house as well, since there was a meeting that needed to happen. James and Carlos didn't let anything emotional touch them, and they played with light sabers. After an intense game of playing with those, they crashed on the couch. Kendall and I climbed up the stairs to my room, where they twins were already asleep too.

"I'm sorry, but I was almost happy at first when she disappeared," Kendall confessed quietly the second night. My expression turned to one of shock.

"With her gone, we're all doomed. There's nothing to be happy about," I breathed. He shrugged.

"That day she dropped me off, she said some things that really messed with me. Stuff about how I couldn't protect you."

"That wouldn't happen to be the reason you heightened the level of defense you had on me during the hockey game, would it?" The almighty Kendall blushed. I smirked.

"I was mad at her that day, and I kind of egged her on. We yelled at each other. Then her phone or some circular thing beeped, her eyes got all wide, and she left."

"Fiona asked about her gun being registered in Rose's locator, that helps her find me. Fiona had gotten there about five minutes before…Rose got freaked out over nothing," I recalled. Kendall stared at me weirdly.

"You've become a lot more observant since you met Rose. No, since you started to figure out someone was following you. Maybe we are better off than we thought."

"Explain your thought process here Kendall."

"You're a lot more observant. Rose is insanely quick at thinking things through, and that includes observing and analyzing. You could do a big part in saving us. You could be the new leader."

"Slow down there, buddy. She could still return."

"You're going back and forth with this, Logan. It's been two days already. I'm sorry, but if they haven't killed her already, I doubt they're giving her food and water. She'll probably die of dehydration."

"Don't say that! I think she's still alive. I think I'll see her again. I mean, come one! She's been trained better than a Secret Service agent to get out of hostage situations, and with muscle. Her skill for using her mouth to get out of a corner is unsurpassed. Plus, she was only knocked out at first. Once she wakes up, it'll be hell for them."

* * *

"Yeah, she's dead asleep. Soon she'll just be dead!" A large man laughed annoyingly on the phone. Rose stayed in her position, calmed her breathing, and kept her eyes closed as to see what else he'd reveal.

"Too bad she'll never know the truth about her father though. If she's gonna die, she should know." Here he was, about to spill everything, and didn't even realize Rose was awake.

"Yeah, it would just torture her to know where we were going!" Where were they going?

"I mean, imagine it! We're throwing her off the building of the home of the dude who told that guy to kill her father! She would be rampaging if she knew! You're so lucky you and the dude are best friends!" _'Oh…my…God…' _Rose whispered in her head. She finally had a chance to end this whole thing. Now, who was this big man talking to?

They reached the building very shortly after the phone call. Rose started to feel a bit…blurry, and her throat was dry, scratchy, and it almost hurt to breathe.

The man picked up Rose fireman style, and carried her to the entrance of the building. They met with another man, and it was all Rose could do not to jump the man. He was responsible for all of her pain.

Rose started to feel her consciousness slipping away, and she had a horrible migraine. Good thing it was at least midnight. The burly man carried her up a couple flights of stairs, before they reached the cold air. They were on the roof.

He placed her on her back on the ledge of the house, and when he did, she burst open her eyes, and jumped him, scratching his face and throat. She didn't have all of her strength, but she had the element of surprise.

"I don't know who you are, but I have feeling I don't have to in order to know to kill you," she growled.

"Oh, man, the boss is so going to kill me!" he whimpered.

"He'll be beating a dead corpse once I'm through with you! Yet before I slice your throat, tell me who your boss is!" she hissed, her voice uneven and raspy. He was shaking in fear, despite him being much bigger than her.

"You already know! He talked to you!" he replied.

"As if! The last thing I remember is you hitting me in the back of the head at the hockey game!" He grinned then.

"Then you will continue to never know what has happened!" He broke away enough to grab the knife she had, and plunge it into her right shoulder. She stumbled backwards, the top of her thighs hitting the stone edge. She shrieked.

'_It's a bad idea to take the blade out…but I need the mobility more!' _she screamed internally. She yanked the blade out, the shredding of skin and scraping of bone ringing her in head.

"I don't think you realize who you're up against! I am _Rose Malana_! I _always _win!" she hissed, grabbing his shoulders as he pushed her over.

As they fell, she maneuvered him so he was falling on his back, and she was practically sitting on his stomach. He landed with a sickening crunch. She staggered to get up.

"Time to kill the killer," she whispered, gripping the handle of the knife harder. She walked to the entrance of the building, and knocked on the door. A man with a bearded face opened the door, and gasped.

"You!" Rose nodded, her face grave, and her body slumped, almost looking like she could pass out any second. With a final burst of energy, she threw herself forward and thrust the knife into his gut.

"_This_ is for killing the people I cared about most, the only people who truly understood me," she said quietly. He fell to the ground, blood spilling out of his mouth. She stood there, but found she was swaying.

'_I've got to get to my apartment…no…Logan is at Mr. Mitchell's house, isn't he? How am I going to get there?' _Rose smiled then at the van she had been asleep in. Thank goodness she knew how to break into a car!

* * *

I sat up in my bed, gasping. Another nightmare. This was the third night, and no sign of Rose. She was dead. No second guessing. I looked around. The other boys were still asleep, along with the twins. I threw the blankets on my bed back, and stood up.

I trudged down the stairs, fully intent on getting water. Yet, I found myself wandering by the back door, once I heard a noise. I couldn't see very well, my eyes still not adjusted to the light. My brain was dim itself, since I walked toward the noise.

I opened the backdoor. A body stumbled in, gasping. My mind snapped into full speed.

"Rose!"

* * *

**A/N: Woah! Yeah, she's alive. It's just gonna get more complicated now. So yes, she doesn't remember the talk she had with Logan's uncle. Yet, something in future chapters will jog her memory. Who can guess what? Oh, please point out any errors you see. I couldn't edit this very well at all today. **

**P.S. Please check out the poll on my profile. Ends tomorrow!**

**~RosesAreForWriters**


	12. Chapter 12: Blurry Accents

**A/N: So here's Chapter...TWELVE! Haha! Yay! Oh...so anyway, I'm watching The Outsiders in Language Arts...The Outsiders is the best book ever. Anyway, back to the AN.**

**SHOUTOUTS: CelestialSonata7, bubzchoc, hope for eternity, and badrose7. Once again, a special thanks to CelestialSonata7. You can keep giving me ideas, I'll take each one into consideration.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. Or the Teen Titans. I wish I did though...oh Robin!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Blurry Accents

"Rose?" I gasped. She nodded as she maneuvered herself to lean against the back door once she'd closed it. I barely noticed the fact she hardly moved her right shoulder at all.

"Call the others," she breathed. Her voice was low and heavy, and her face was pale white. I nodded frantically.

"Guys! Get down here! Everybody! Hurry! Please!" I shouted, running to the bottom of the staircase. I heard doors opening and closing. Along with fast-paced footsteps that seemed to cluster at the top of the staircase. That _would_ make sense…

"What's going on? Have we been infiltrated? What happened?" Fiona whisper-hissed as she trotted down the steps. I started to run back to the back door. I could hardly get any words out. Fiona and the others followed.

"Rose!" Fiona cried out, sprinting towards her best friend once she saw her. Rose held a feeble hand up to stop Fiona from attacking her with a hug.

"'m shoulder…hurts," her words were slow and mumbled, and the way she spoke hinted at an accent.

"It's bleeding…my goodness you've got blood all over you!" Fiona gasped again. She nimbly handled Rose's right shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure it's only mine…yuck," Rose grumbled. Fiona ran her fingers through Rose's hair, inspecting further damage.

"There's so much blood in your hair! There's at least two wounds. How many times did they hit you in the head?" Fiona demanded. Rose lazily waved her hands away.

"At least the hair in my blood is my _own_ this time," she muttered. I'm pretty sure she meant that the other way.

"I'm thirsty…" Rose whispered. Kendall stood up, and his hands fell off of his knees.

"I'll get the water," he volunteered. I looked back at the bloody lump.

"What happened?" I breathed to her. She rolled her head, and her eyes were very serious.

"More than I remember," she replied. Kendall then returned with the water. Fiona had to help Rose drink from the glass, but once the water was three fourths gone, Rose took the glass and poured the rest over her head. Maybe she was too tired to drink, and just wanted to absorb the water.

"Oh, crap. The water's cold…how refreshing," Rose sighed. Fiona huffed.

"Don't make a mess," she chided. Rose smiled a little.

"_Sentimolo_. _Irma_," Rose sighed these words as well. I had no idea what they meant, but I was sure they weren't English words.

"Don't be sorry…I just…you're hurt Rose…they even got your bad shoulder! The bone in there is already warped…we don't need to worry about ligaments or anything," Fiona muttered. She tried to see to the very bloody wound. That part of Rose's shirt was completely ruined. Rose batted her sister's hand away again.

"Let Logan see it…he's the doctor here, isn't he?" Rose joked. Her eyes were closed. I felt everyone else's eyes on me, and I fumbled with my hands.

"You're gonna have to get to the couch then. Dad, Xander, could you help me get her to the couch?" I asked. Xander stepped forward.

"Who gets her arms?" he asked playfully. Fiona slapped him upside the head.

"Don't! Didn't you hear the diagnosis? You'll hurt her shoulder even more!" Fiona reprimanded.

Rose, who really didn't care who took her, did her best to stand up on her own. She stood straight for a second, but slouched in an uneven way not even a second after she stood up. My guess was, her right ankle was hurt too.

"Hey buddy," she drunkenly squealed as she threw her un-injured arm across my shoulders. I chuckled, and we started to walk.

"As soon as I come in handy we're all buddy-buddy? Is that how it is?" I joked. She laughed, but it turned into a dry cough.

"Wait till I talk to your dad. _He's_ the one with the meds," she shot back. Fiona cut in.

"I thought you don't take pain medication? You're afraid you'll get addicted to it!"

"Screw that! I'm in _pain_," Rose howled. The other members of her "family" laughed. I eased her down onto the couch, and she just did a spiral, flipping her back to the cushion.

"I'll see you next week!" she sighed. Fiona stumbled forward as Rose yawned.

"No! You've got two concussions, you aren't supposed to sleep!" she screeched. Xander held her back.

"Calm down Fiona, it's Rose. She's come back from the _dead_ before. She'll wake up tomorrow like the past three days never happened," he reassured her. I stared at the crumbled figure before me. Yeah, she'll wake up. I'd never believe it if she didn't.

* * *

"She's back! Man, and what an entrance too," James started off the conversation once the four of us had gotten back to our rooms.

"Yeah…dude, it's Monday night…or very early Tuesday morning…does anyone else remember that we have a test in History? Isn't that the hardest class for all of us?" Carlos reminded us. I blinked.

"Speak for yourself…and James. Kendall's memorized everything, haven't you?" I turned to the quiet one. He nodded. James scrunched his eyebrows together, and his mouth puckered. He made the most comical expressions when he didn't mean to.

"You don't look like you're feeling okay…what's going on in your head?" James asked Kendall.

"I don't…she looked at me, briefly, for a second…what was she thinking? Was she thinking back to…?" he shook his head. Carlos and James looked confused, while I immediately got it.

"Who knows? She probably registered the memory when she looked at you…but she was very…out of it. I mean…well, you saw her! I swear, when she collapsed through the door, I thought she was half dead," I whispered the last sentence, thinking back to the scene.

"Well, she's back. We don't have to worry anymore!" Carlos said cheerily. I laughed.

"Don't jump to conclusions, now. She could still die…if we lived in another universe!" James snorted.

"Yeah, and I won't have to take over. I wouldn't have any idea as to what I was doing. Kendall would have to be constantly looking over my shoulder," I joked, mainly directing it at the same boy. He smiled at me, and it must've been the first in a while.

* * *

"Alright…the diagnosis is…wow that knife just barely scraped the bone. How'd you get that lucky? Anyway, you've go two big bruises on your head and a twisted ankle," I pursed my lips as I looked at an imaginary clipboard. Rose was smiling at me, but she was very high on pain medication.

"Can I tell you something?" I started to reply, but she continued anyway. "You look like somebody I used to have a crush on," she giggled. I was smiling, very humored. She was _high_. It was affecting the speech part of her brain as well, because she had a very heavy accent when she spoke.

"Yeah…you look like Robin…have you ever seen the Teen Titans?" she looked at me seriously when she asked the question. I squinted.

"The cartoon? With the hot alien girl and the Cyborg?" I asked. She nodded excitedly, then frowned.

"The alien girl was _not_ hot. She was so annoying. Always being stupid and what not…" she grumbled. I smirked.

"Wasn't she Robin's love interest?" I asked her, already knowing the answer. She rolled her eyes.

"Not the…vertex…" she knit her eyebrows together in confusion. I laughed.

"Not the _point_, you mean," I aided her. She nodded.

"Anyway…with your hair pointing in different directions, and your grouchiness from sleep deprivation…you look like Robin. He's all strong…and tough…and _misterioso_…" she sighed the last word dreamily. "And cute."

I blushed. She probably wouldn't remember anything when the pain medication wore off. That reminded me of something she said earlier.

"You said more stuff happened than you remembered…what were you talking about?" I whispered. She suddenly had a slightly more sober, serious expression.

"This guy…who had hit me in the head on Friday…I ended up jumping off the edge of a building with him under me so I didn't hit the ground…then…I killed the guy who…" she trailed off, lost in memory. I urged her on.

"The guy who kept telling all of those assassins to kill the people I loved…he allowed the other guy to use the building, his house, to throw me off of. I stabbed him. He's dead now. I just have to find out who the big guy was working for…big guy said I talked to him, but I can't remember…" my jaw dropped to the floor with this information. She had finally killed the bane of her existence.

"Wait a minute…you talked to the guy who put the assassins of me, and you killed the guy who put the assassins on…well you know…you only remember killing the two dudes…" I summed up the story. She nodded.

"I stabbed him and left. The big guy now, I feel like I know his name, but I probably heard it when I was talking to your…jerk face. Yeah. We'll call him your jerk face. Anyway, apparently I talked to him. I feel like something is screaming at me, right in the face. I just can't remember what happened," she shook her head. I grabbed her hand, knowing that it must be killing her.

"Can I have some more medication. I don't want to remember this conversation. Robin, go up my meds!" she commanded, completely serious.

"Okay…what Teen Titans character are you?" I asked her. She waved the challenge away.

"Call me Jinx. I bring bad luck to _all_ of my enemies! They better look out!" she exclaimed, getting comfy in her makeshift bed. I chuckled, and was about to speak, but she was already falling asleep when I finally thought of something to say.

"Did you really understand all of what she said?" a voice from behind me rang clearly. It was Fiona. I laughed. The pain medication must be some sort of inhalant…

"Most of it. She said something like 'myster-ee-oso' but I have no idea what that is," I shook my head. "She was describing Robin from the Teen Titans," I smiled. Fiona laughed.

"Well then she probably said 'mysterious.' She spent a year in Ireland starting when she was two and a half. I guess you could say she has two native languages… Gaelic and English of course…she went back recently, she has to hide the accent as much as she can. It must be nice for you to hear it. She _never_ lets _me _hear it." There was a slight sound of resentment in her tone.

I shook my head. This was all too much to process. The words were all forming, in a way much similar to Rose's voice, into a blurry accent.

* * *

**A/N: Lalala...I'm kind of...lightheaded right now...too much pain medication. ;) Just kidding. I just don't know what to say. I guess you should just leave a review, and I'll keep making chapters and one-shots. My eyes are so dry right now...**

**~RosesAreForWriters**


	13. Chapter 13: Southern Boys

**A/N: Okay...so this one was hard to get out. I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**SHOUTOUTS: badrose7, bubzchoc, hope for eternity, and CelestialSonata7, who I've been private messaging since Tuesday. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I don't own their music. If I did, I wouldn't be as grateful for it. **

* * *

Chapter 13: Southern Boys

"You should've heard her guys, she was high as a kite with those pain killers. It was kind of weird seeing her so relaxed," I joked once I walked back into the room I was currently sharing with…jeez, five other people. The twins were fast asleep on my bed.

"Didn't she kill someone? I'm pretty sure that's the real reason she's relaxed," James replied. Kendall laughed.

"Maybe that's why she got in this business!" My jubilant smile turned sour once he said that.

"She actually got into the business to get rid of a specific person, which she did actually kill tonight. She actually took down two people tonight." I was staring at the floor when I finished that.

"Dude, we're talking about some sixteen year old girl killing two people and being happy about it. She's some sort of FBI or CIA agent, and we're in on it. How did we get in on this?" James breathed. Carlos growled.

"Look, I know we're all wondering and realizing what's going on, but let's face _our_ reality. We have a test tomorrow, and we haven't studied. Someone help me study!" We looked at him crouched down, back against the wall, staring at index cards. They were _my_ study cards. When on earth did I make those?

"I'll help you, Carlos. James, you better sit down too, you need as much help as he does," Kendall volunteered. I couldn't help with history very well, since they were just events. I was fantastic at explaining math, and how to get an answer.

"Wa's goin' on?" D.J. sat up suddenly, rubbing his eye with his little fist. A.J., who had had her head on his arm, sat up too. She was so tiny, and blonde, and adorable. She rubbed her eye with the heel of her hand.

"You wanna go see Rose?" I ask them quietly, the fact they didn't know she was back hitting me like a ton of bricks.

"Wosie Wose is back? Wosie Wose is back! Yay! I told you she would come back!" D.J. exclaimed excitedly. They started to jump off the bed, then slowed down once they realized that it was taller than they were. I walked over to help them down, and their tiny hands dragged me, hunched over, to the room we had eventually carried the injured girl.

"Why is she sleeping? Why does she have that bandage wrapped around her head? Was she kidnapped by hippies?" A.J. questioned once they saw her. I chuckled, the idea of the ever uptight Rose being kidnapped by hippies being ridiculous.

"No, she was kidnapped by a big scary man. Don't worry though, she took care of him," I told them. D.J. nodded, but A.J. was skeptical.

"She put him in jay-awl right?" her baby talk coming out, she sounded kind of annoyed. I nodded.

"Yeah, he's wearing black and blue right now," I told her, since the jumpsuits were blue. Most likely, was wearing dark red and pale, cold skin colored peach. Xander was off to scrape the body off the sidewalk wasn't he?

"Oh no! Her shoulder! Her bad shoulder! What happened to it? Did the bad man hurt her shoulder?" A.J. gasped. I stared at the bloody gauze wrapped around it.

"Yeah, but it's basically just a flesh wound. The bone was hardly hit at all. The ligament and the tendon, neither one was touched. She'll be fine." D.J. still looked worried.

"It still got the bone, and that's the injured part. It's all…what word did granddad say…wawped. Yeah. She got stabbed with a dagger made of ice once, and the se-ge-wy made the bone all weird, and now it hurts a lot!" He explained to me. He was losing his baby talk, as well as his sister.

"Really now? I didn't know Rose had a weakness," I grinned mischievously. A.J. squinted her eyes at me.

"Touch her shoulder, and I'll kick your shin, really hard," she warned me. I laughed at how cute her threat was.

"Okay, sweetie, I won't mess with her shoulder," I promised, but she wasn't convinced.

"I think I regret giving you that band aid now," she pouted. The reminder of the band aid struck me. I pulled my shirt from my chest, and realized it was still there. There was a dirt ring around it too. Man, I needed a shower.

"Alright munchkins, you can sleep in here if you want to, but be careful with the wires, and if she wakes up…let Fiona know, okay?" I checked to make sure Rose's medicine was alright. We still hadn't stitched up her shoulder, because none of us knew what to do for that, or what Rose would think of it. The pain killers would just have to keep her mind off of it.

"Where are you going?" D.J. asked. I glanced at him over my shoulder as I walked out.

"I need to take a shower." I passed Xander, who had just gotten back, in the hallway. He pulled on my arm, and looked around. He needed to tell me something.

"The cops weren't even there yet. Man, this was lucky," he grinned, and I realized that he was a total goofball, just like Carlos, only ten times bigger. How could he be okay with things like this?

"Awesome," I replied with a smile before I even realized what I was saying. I didn't even know at what point we became buddies.

"I gotta go talk to Sam and Ellie. No doubt the blondie wants to know all the gore," he joked, jogging to the room that the two girls were sleeping in. Elena was the blonde one, and she was someone like Rose, in a tough, psychotic sort of way. She was obsessed with weapons. Sam on the other hand, I had no idea about. She was preoccupied with being relieved Rose was back.

"Alright, see ya later," I called to him. I continued walking to the bathroom, and locked the door behind me. The first thing I did was pull my shirt off, as well as the pink band aid. For the first time, I noticed that blood, that wasn't my own, had gotten in my hair. I must've ran a hand through it after I checked Rose's shoulder.

I knew Rose would be just fine, but if she did die, if something suddenly went wrong, the blood in my hair would probably burn my scalp. Now I knew that Rose must feel the same way, since she'd openly admitted, (in her own way) that she'd had someone else's blood in her hair. I felt kind of bad for her.

* * *

"Wosie Wose…Xander's in the room…and neither Fiona or Logan are." D.J.'s voice sounded in my head, and Rose immediately opened my eyes. What that meant was, the fun one was in, and the two annoying worry-worts weren't. Rose got hurt all of the time, and Fiona could never let it go. Logan's like her in that way, from what Rose could tell.

He probably didn't realize it, but he was nervous, fidgety, frowning like he was ready to cry whenever he wasn't making some joke to cover his emotions, and his stance proved he was stressed. His appearance itself was disheveled, distressed, and he looked as though he hadn't cleaned in days.

"Hey Wosie, did you whoop that bad guy? Is he never gonna mess with us again?" A.J. asked Rose excitedly. The older girl grinned at her.

"You bet. There's no way he could bother us again," Rose told her. She clapped and giggled. There was probably something weird about the fact a toddler was applauding this, but no one really noticed it.

"Logan's so silly. He thinks that the man is in jail!" A.J. giggled while she talked. Xander laughed.

"Did you ask him whether or not Rose put him in jail? Did you have your suspicious face on?" Xander asked the tiny blonde headed girl. She nodded proudly, and the teenagers laughed. Logan had thought the thought of death was too much for her. That wasn't even close.

"Xander? Is Rose awake yet? The morphine isn't very strong," Fiona's voice rang in their ears. They all exchanged panicked glances at each other, then Rose pretended to still be asleep. Fiona came in, and was easily fooled.

"She's in deep sleep. I's been talkin' to the twins and she hasn't budged any," Xander told his younger sister, his bad grammar coming out. Rose could have screamed at him, but Fiona didn't notice it. She left, and Rose waited a second before she spoke.

"You need to get better at lying Xander, if that girl knew the way you talked was your tell, I'd already be asleep! Pain isn't that bad, but Fiona can't take it like me! She thinks I need a lot of it," Rose scolded the huge, blushing eighteen year old boy.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You want to stretch those legs of yours? When's the last time you went running?" Xander asked. Rose shrugged.

"When Logan had that bomb strapped to him. Right before I called you to get your lazy butt over here," she teased him, taking his hand to help her get up.

"Yeah, let's go for a walk."

* * *

I looked at my clothes with disgust. Blood had settled into my clothes as well. I couldn't put them back on. I'd feel dirty.

Bunching them up, I wrapped a towel around my waist with one hand. I unlocked the bathroom door with the hand holding my clothes, and began to walk down the hall. I shook my head, trying to get rid of excess water, and got dizzy. I went sideways, and crashed into the wall slightly. The jolt of hitting the wall made my hand drop the towel, and I absentmindedly bent down to pick it up.

When I stood back up, I noticed four figures standing in the hallway. One was over six feet tall, two were tiny and blonde and the last was someone I didn't plan ever on seeing me naked.

"First Danny, and now Logan? Nudists must like Minnesota," D.J. concluded. Xander was slapping his knees laughing. A.J. scrunched her nose.

Your thingy isn't as big as-" Rose clamped a hand over the girl's mouth before she could finish, and smiled apologetically. I still blushed.

"Actually D.J., I just think that southern nudists like coming to the north to spice things up a bit," Rose told her nephew, trying to hold back laughter.

I scrambled back to my room, and locked the door. Yeah, there was no way I'd be able to focus on that history test tomorrow with this embarrasing experience in my brain.

* * *

**A/N: Okay...so, I wanted to put Danny in here, you know, 'cause he's hilarious, but I couldn't, so Logan dropped his towel. **

**~RosesAreForWriters**


	14. Chapter 14: More Attackers Great

**A/N: So...here it is! I think it's somewhat of a cliffhanger...some action happens, and Logan cuts school. **

**SHOUTOUTS: CelestialSonata7, bubzchoc, hope for eternity, and badrose7...you guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I don't own them! Read the story! Hyperness!**

* * *

Chapter 14: More Attackers. Great.

"What were you and Fiona yelling at each other for this morning?" I asked Rose, as we rode in her truck to my school. She had wanted to drive her motorcycle, but for some reason she didn't.

"She thinks I shouldn't be leaving the house. I think she's overreacting. I mean, I've hurt my shoulder before. I'm sure someone has filled you in on the 'icicle incident,'" she sighed. "I've hurt my ankle before too. In fact, I think I used to sprain one of them once a month! It doesn't happen anymore since I started running, but, I've gotten several concussions too! I mean, you don't get into this type of business without anticipating some injuries," she ranted.

It amazed me how when she went off like that, she could still drive pretty well. In fact, I think she never swerved an inch! She was completely straight. I suppose that maybe that had something to do with her motorcycle. Wait, Fiona insisted that Rose was still hurt, so Rose couldn't drive her baby now could she?

"Was driving the truck some sort of compromise or something?" I asked. Rose smiled a little bit and raised her eyebrows, her eyes never leaving the road.

"Has anyone ever told you that you've gotten far more observant?" she inquired. I chuckled, and nodded.

"Kendall. In fact, he told me that the night before you showed up all bloody. He said I could've taken place as leader." Right as I intended, she laughed really hard. She even leaned forward and slapped the steering wheel.

"Oh, right! I mean, do you know how hard it is- was, for me- to know how to take down an evil doctor who has killed nearly a hundred patients? Just with your words? Man, I haven't done that in a while. I gotta do that sometime soon," she mused. She was laughing up to the evil doctor point. We sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, and I thought of something to say.

"What are you planning on doing once you drop me off at school? I imagine it must be difficult to crawl around in vents with an injured ankle. What did you do to it again?" I asked her. She shrugged as she pulled into my school's parking lot.

"I don't know, I don't care. I don't remember half the things I heard or said when I was high on medication. That was fun; I need to do that again. With this, I don't get a headache in the morning." I gave her a weird look, and she continued. "As for what I do now…you know what? Follow my lead." That just didn't seem like a good idea.

"What are you going to do? You're not gonna knock some girl out and put on her clothes are you? That won't work, you know," I tried to tell her. She waved me off and I got scared for a second.

"Relax, all I'm going to do, is walk you inside, scare some people off, and hand you off to Kendall." I caught up to her right as she said Kendall's name. As soon as she did, she started to bite her lip, and her eyebrows furrowed. Immediately after that, she ran a hand through her hair. I think that must've been a dead giveaway to how she was feeling.

"You alright?" I checked. She tried to smile, and nodded. We walked into the building, and she slung an arm around me. She put a little more weight down than she needed to, and I doubted she was only doing this to make sure everyone knew I was with her.

"Lead the way, Mitchell," she sighed. I smirked once I saw that there were a few football players who backed away a little bit when we walked by. I'd forgotten that she was feared by all of my tormentors.

"How did you scare them so bad?" I whispered in her ear. She grinned a wild grin, and I had to admit, if I weren't somewhat used to her, it would've scared me.

"Just a few practiced expressions and a couple of well rehearsed words and a set tone, that's all I did. The words probably did the most work. Or maybe it was me, a teenage girl, slamming a big jock into their locker, which sent them over the edge. It was fun each and every time I did it," she hissed, her expression darkening. She was too good at that.

"Alright-y! Here you go Kendall, he's all yours. I hope you enjoy keeping him on a leash. Oh and um…_sentimolo_, dear…Blondie," she spoke sincerely. At least, that was sincere for her. She quickly turned around and left. Kendall and I stared after her. I was shocked, and he was confused.

"What did she say to me?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"She said she was sorry, in the best way she knows how," I informed him. He broke out into a Kendall-smile, which everybody else had to smile at. That was just one of his qualities.

"You ready to go to class?" I asked him. He laughed.

"Carlos and James are already in there. They're both asleep. Xander kept us up on the way here. The dude is loud." I laughed and agreed. We walked down the hall.

* * *

"Danny! We missed you Danny," the twins chanted, as they ran up and hugged each of the boy's legs. Rose stood behind them with their coats, trying not to smile. She wouldn't admit it, but the "we" didn't just include the twins.

"Thanks little dude and dudette! I've missed ya! I thought for sure your…whatever she is took you away for forever!" Danny smiled down at them.

"Did you ever get your underwear? Maybe your shirt too?" Rose asked him, making sure he knew that she noticed his shirtless-ness. He smirked at her.

"No. When no one's around, I prefer to walk around in my birthday suit." He waggled his eyebrows at her, and she rolled _her_ eyes.

"You don't care if anybody's around. If I recall, when you heard I had moved in next door, you stripped down and put a rose in your mouth, then leaned against my wall. You called it your 'formal look.'" He blushed.

"Right…I guess you just bring that side out of me," he purred. She merely hardened her expression.

"Never say that again. Now, I can't believe I'm allowing this, but I need you to look after the dude and dudette for a while. I haven't gone running in a really long time," she groaned. He cocked his head.

"You went running like, ten days ago." She stared at him.

"That is forever in my world. I'll see you later," she sighed, handing him D.J. and A.J.'s jackets. She walked to the elevator, and Danny stared after her.

"Guess what I saw last night!" A.J. squealed, and Danny smiled at her cuteness.

The wind in her hair felt great. The air rushing in and out of her lungs felt amazing. The sound of her footsteps was calming. How had she gone so long without this feeling? Rose ran around the dirtier streets of Minnesota, and she was so glad she was finally able to do this.

"Screw Fiona, this is so worth the pain. I can't even feel the pain right now!" Rose breathed. Ignorance was bliss, but Rose never understood the line until that moment.

After nearly an hour of running, she sat down in one of the quieter allies. She had found it once, and was pleasantly surprised to find absolutely no blood spots. It was a clean ally. You just didn't see things like that anymore.

"It should be Logan's lunch break right about now," she muttered to herself as she checked her watch. As she got up to run again, someone turned around the corner a couple blocks away. They scanned the area, and were glad to find Rose coming out of the ally, and running in the same direction they were. They didn't realize of course, that Rose wasn't actually trying to run away from them, she was just running.

* * *

"Why isn't she stopping? She knows I'm here doesn't she?" I murmured, running as fast as I could to catch up with her.

"Rose! Hey Rose!" I shouted. She skidded to a stop, and turned her face just so I could see half of it. I was still running, and when she saw that, she started sprinting.

"She's such a demon," I chuckled to myself. I started sprinting as well. When she turned around a corner, I sped up as she slowed down.

"You're evil, you know that?" I huffed when he caught up to her. She laughed, and crash-leaned against the brick wall.

"Oh, really? You generally never see that in a professional assassin," she replied sarcastically.

"You're not an assassin; you're more of a protector. You only kill those who pose a threat to you and those you care about," I told her firmly. She scoffed.

"I didn't care about you at first, and Marks has been dead for a while," she attempted to remind me. Marks…Marks…

"That guy who tried to kill you with snake venom during your hockey game?" she jogged my memory. I nodded, and my mouth formed an 'O'. When it became silent once again between us, I wondered at what moment in time did we become comfortable enough around each other to just stand or sit in silence, and not have to spend every minute talking or being awkward. I was about to point this out, when she stood up straight, her eyes bulging out of her head.

"Not good, not good, not good," she chanted. She grabbed my wrist, and pulled me down the same sidewalk we had run up. I started running once again as I noticed three, maybe four vans altogether, chasing us down.

"How long can we keep this up?" I shrieked. I could hear tires screeching.

"Not long at all! Turn!" she responded as she about dislocated my shoulder yanking me into another ally. How many of these were there on this side of town?

"Go to the fire escape! Now!" she directed at me, shoving me into a hunk of slightly rusted metal. I climbed quickly; suddenly glad of Carlos, who I had to help get down twenty feet trees. Rose was climbing the corner of the alley, made by adjoining buildings. She looked like Spider-girl.

"Come on, we have to hurry! I seriously doubt they won't try ramming into the walls! Trust me, I've been in almost this exact position before!" Rose screamed at me. Sure enough, the first van drove straight into the fire escape. I gasped as I felt it shake, but I was too high to be completely affected, or hit.

Rose helped me over the edge of the building, and we ran to the other corner, where we stopped to catch our breath.

"There's an entire _army_ after you, it seems. Gosh, I wonder how long it will take them to…" she stared at the edge, where she had helped me, and then at the door to the roof of the building.

"You know that first time I saved your life? We're going to reenact it." She didn't even give me a chance to realize what she meant; she was already jumping off the building, with me in her grip.

"None of them will be expecting us to be down here. I don't think they have weapons either, otherwise, we'd be dead by now. They probably expected to run us down. Oh thank goodness, my building!" she huffed.

"Wh- aren't we going to your room? Wait, Rose, you aren't supposed to-" I tried to stop her, but she was already on her way to her motorcycle, but I had never noticed the thing beside it, covered by a sheet.

"This is my other baby. This is built for what I'm planning on doing," she grinned crazily. She hopped on, and I did too, since I seriously doubted she would've wanted me to just stand there.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we sped down the street. There was already a van or two following us.

"The cliffs!" I didn't ask her anymore questions, because at that point, I was already too terrified. I was starting to be afraid of heights.

"You know, when I met you, I thought you were some psychotic killer," I shouted over the motorcycle's engine. She laughed.

"I am. I've failed fifty percent of all tests that would determine whether I was crazy or not. Isn't that hilarious?" she called back. Some of her hair slapped me in the face, along with the wind.

I contemplated, after hearing that odd, and somewhat scary piece of information, whether I should just let go and jump off the motorcycle, and fall to my immediate death by tire. It was that or keep holding on, and die shortly anyway.

"Trust me, though. The only people that will make it out of this are you and me. We'll be fine." Eventual death it was then.

The cliffs came into our line of sight, and we were driving right towards the edge. As we came to be twenty feet away, I realized Rose was actually doing it on purpose. All four (it was definitely four) vans were behind us, and I was panicking more than I ever have. Then our front wheel came off of the edge.

"YOU'RE DRIVING US OFF OF A CLIFF!"

* * *

**A/N: So...oh wow, I did that at the top AN too. Haha. Okay, so, review! Please! I beg of you! So seriously, hyper.**

**~RosesAreForWriters**


	15. Chapter 15: Revelations Are Being Made!

**A/N: Oh my gosh, we learn so much, well, not really if you read Chapter 11, but hey, we learn what happens after the cliffhanger! Note: They were literally hanging off of a cliff.  
**

**SHOUTOUTS: CelestialSonata7, bubzchoc, badrose7, BigTimeDirectioner25, and hope for eternity.  
**

* * *

Chapter 15: Revelations Are Being Made, People!

"YOU'RE DRIVING US OFF OF A CLIFF!" I screamed. Rose laughed, and our back wheel was officially off the top of the cliff.

"HECK YEAH I AM! HOLD ON TIGHT!" she screamed back as she turned. Both wheels were driving us across the side of the cliff. I felt like passing out, but if anything happened, I think my grip on her waist tightened. Rose sped up her baby, and we were flying, a couple of bumps here and there, but we weren't descending, and I heard some great crashing going on behind us. I wanted to look, but I knew that might be a bad idea. Knowing what may have been going through my mind, Rose told me what was going on.

"The people in the vans aren't trained very well. They drove after us, and the very tip of the cliff caved, and some of the vans that were behind didn't use their breaks fast enough. A van or two, hopefully three, just got crushed by the rocks at the bottom. There's a few less people you need to worry about." I was so going to die.

Rose turned left a little bit, and we ended up going back on the cliff, just a few hundred yards away from where we first drove off. Two vans remained, and were on our tail in no time. I looked at them once we were safely on top of the cliff again, and then I looked back at Rose, who was still grinning.

"What are you planning now?" I whimpered. Then I saw it; the cliffs weren't perfectly round, there were dips in drop off points. Rose was already skipping past the air, and jumped from edge to edge. The vans, who again, were not completely adequate in their training, fell for the trick, and they both fell shortly after the first couple of tiny edges. Rose kept going, but swerved so we were no longer taking such huge risks. My grip was still strong.

"Are you trying to pop me or what? Loosen up!" she called back to me. I did, I think…I didn't have a whole lot of control on what my body did at the time.

"I'm gonna have to go to your dad's office. He's going to want to know what happened. I feel more than willing to share this experience, anyway," she said cheekily. _'Yeah, because you want to brag.' _I still felt like passing out, or simply take a long, relaxing nap, so I could finally just…get away from all of this.

"Okay, I don't want to talk about this. How about what you remember from being kidnapped? I'd really like to know what happened." She finally got rid of that crazy (literally) grin, and replaced it with a frown.

"I remember being hit in the head at the hockey arena, and then I remember waking up in the van, and some big dude was talking on his phone, and he took me to the building where that jerk lived, and I think you know what happened from there," she recited. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"How did you figure out that it had been a couple of days since you first got kidnapped?" I inquired. She huffed angrily.

"My throat hurt. It's not like they gave me water Logan! At least, I think they didn't." My eyebrows rose.

"So there was definitely more than one person wherever they took you." She paused, then nodded.

"The guy who tried to push me off the roof said I had actually talked to his boss. I just can't remember that I did. I feel like I should remember whenever I look at you or your dad, but I don't. It's a horrible nagging feeling." I nodded. So something about me reminded her of what happened. Something about my dad too.

"Okay. Now, this building. Where was it? Maybe we can go inside and-" I didn't finish my sentence, because I bit my tongue as she slammed on the breaks.

"The building. It wasn't any building, it was the building that you nearly got dropped off of. Two years ago, I was so close to that guy and I didn't know it! Man, if I had known I wouldn't have a twisted ankle, and my shoulder wouldn't be screaming in pain. I'm so glad I took him down," she growled, now starting to rev the big machine she called her "older baby" (as I learned later) and she sped off, about as fast as she was while we were cruising along the side of death.

"Well let's go and trash his place then," I suggested. Her expression lit up, and I knew that was the best card to pull out for the situation.

"I love that this won't be the first place I've torn up! I hope he's looking up from hell at this. Woo-hoo!" she called loudly. I had to laugh, just a little bit, at her eagerness to trash some jerk's house. It was amazing how she could go from one emotion to another in just a second. Then she could go from having emotions, to not being able to feel them at all.

Carlos, James, and sometimes even Kendall could do the same thing. I probably did too, and I wondered why it happened. The feeling didn't normally last really long, so it couldn't settle into our heads too deeply, and I guess that's why it was able to change so quickly. I chuckled internally as I imagined all of the facial expressions my friends would pull when something happened. They all had the funniest faces for certain looks. Carlos and his pout reminded me of an eight year old, which made sense with the way he acted. James had so many faces, yet his weird, serious looking face where his chin is down and he's staring at you was the most bizarre thing I had ever seen. When Kendall's freaking out, he normally has that one expression that I just want to mess with.

"Have I ever looked funny to you?" I couldn't help but ask Rose. She scrunched her face up at the question.

"What?" I contemplated whether I should ask it again, or drop the question, but it might make for some good conversation.

"Have any of my expressions for any emotions come off as ridiculous and funny to you?" I tried again. She raised an eyebrow at that.

"Most of them. Your face just looks pretty funny." I rolled my eyes. I definitely set myself up for that one.

"No serious. Some sort of sentence spoken to the guys could evoke some sort of emotion, and with that, their faces morph into something weird. What kind of face do I make is especially funny to you?" She pursed her lips and they went to the side, in a thinking sort of way.

"When you're outraged, you look and act…I'm not sure how to describe it, but it's not _just_ funny. There's this other quality about it." When I'm outraged? How do I look when I'm outraged? I thought I looked like any other person that's mad, when I'm mad. What made me so different?

I was about to ask, when a familiar scene came into my view, just about a hundred feet away. Yeah, I certainly remember that building. I had been walking by it, and some guy just clamped his hand over my mouth and pulled me inside, kicking and screaming. _That_ was the best experience ever.

"I hope this guy has a bat in his closet. I'd love to smash his TV, maybe any mirrors, then I'll use my nails to rip up his furniture and his bed. Wait, no. I'm going to _burn_ his bed. Yeah, that's what I'll do," Rose muttered to herself as she got off the motorcycle, having parked it right in front of the apartment.

"Well, what am I going to do?" I followed suit. I felt touched when she actually thought about what I could do. Like she'd actually accepted me enough to let me trash some dead guy's place with her. If Kendall were my new friend, I'd be entirely creeped out by the invitation to do that. Plus, I'd feel scared I'd get caught. I didn't feel that. Not with this living tornado.

"I don't know. You can tear out the floor boards, if you can. Or, ooh, this is good. You can grab all drinks in his fridge and pour them wherever you want to- just not on the places I'm going to destroy." Now _that_ was an honor.

"Awesome." With that, we started looking in his house. I'd never been in a dead guy's house before. It looked like a penthouse that wasn't treated very well. It was a mess. Gross.

"So, do you plan on finding anything that could help you remember what happened?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"If there _is_ anything. Unless there are photos lying around that could spark something, I seriously doubt I'll see anything. I'll probably just remember what happened when the two of us were on the roof." I nodded.

"Hey, there are some voicemails on his…house-phone message thing. What do you call it?" I picked it up. Rose kept walking around, looking and scanning the entire sight.

"I don't know. It's like, old. I don't have to deal with it, how should I know what it is?" Good point.

"Should we listen to them though?" I asked her. She turned her head and stared at it.

"Probably. Who knows, there might be some message from the guy who wants you dead. Go ahead and listen to it." I looked at it, and tried to find a button that would let me hear it. _'I should probably spend more time at my grandmother's house, I think she has one. Okay…let's try this button.'_

A male voice called, and revealed that he was the guy's doctor. I recited the name to Rose, so she knew exactly who the guy was, and avoid naming any possible children that. Then the doctor went on to say something about the medication for the gout "Mr. Dean" had. Jerald Dean. That didn't sound like a killer's name.

"Ha, this loser had gout on his feet!" I called out to Rose, who was in the living room, clawing at the leather couch.

"Of course he did! His name was Jerald!" she replied, and I snorted a laugh. The rest of the message was pointless.

"You know, I'm glad my mother doesn't have gout on her feet… I wonder, since I don't have her feet, if I'll get it. Is that a weird statement? That's a weird thing to say isn't it?" She had been walking towards me holding a photograph, but when I said my first sentence, she came to a halt, and looked at me like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Rose? You alright? What did I say?" I took the photograph from her still hand, and looked at it. It was a picture of my dad, my uncle, and two dudes that I had never seen before. I looked at Rose.

"Are one of these two dudes the one that wants me dead? Helloooo?" I waved a hand in front of my face, and she finally snapped out of it.

"The tan one is my dad. The other is Dean. Your mother, and her feet, your brown eyes, you and your dad have them. So does your uncle." I looked at the photograph. Then I looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, so what?" She stared at me, and with such unnerving eyes that I started to feel my heart race.

"Your mother likes guys with brown eyes Logan. Dean, is not your killer, because he knows the guy who is. My dad isn't your killer, because I saw him die, I know for a fact that he's dead. Your dad isn't, he's trying to keep you safe." My eyes widened.

"Uncle Marty wants me dead? Why?" I gasped. She pulled her stance together, and now she looked much more dangerous.

"Because you don't have your mother's feet. That's why. Come on, we need to get your mother." She pulled my hand to leave.

"Wh-why?" I stammered, allowing myself to be dragged.

"Well, your uncle Marty wants to pull your mother and father apart, and that would be easy at the moment, since she thinks he's dead. Marty loves your mom, so, I'm starting to believe Logan, that your mother could be in danger here." My mouth was gaping like a fish.

"Why would she be in danger if uncle Marty loves her?" I squeaked. She glanced over her shoulder at me.

"He's dangerous and crazy. At first, all he cared about was destruction, and then he met your mother. Now, all that he cares about, he destroys." I tossed around that idea in my head, and came to a conclusion.

"You _so_ took that line from the Teen Titans." She smirked at me, and revved her engine.

"I was hoping you'd get that, my dear Robin." She sped off in the direction of my house, passing the store I bought my mother's ointment on the way.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, so there were no page breaks during that. It was basically one long, ongoing scene. That took up four pages in Word Processor. Great. So, review? Pretty please?  
**

**Question: What REALLY made Rose remember what happened? Read that part carefully...  
**

**~RosesAreForWriters  
**


	16. Chapter 16: Here We Go

**A/N: Heyo! You all forgot it was Update Tuesday! Here it is!  
**

**SHOUTOUTS: CelestialSonata7, bubzchoc, badrose7, and hope for eternity!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. Even if I did, I might still be here. I'd be able to exercise darker ideas...  
**

* * *

Chapter 16: Here We Go

"Why are you going so fast? You're going to get caught," I whined in Rose's ear as we sped towards my house. She rolled her eyes.

"Here. Are you happy?" She pulled out a siren, attached it to the motorcycle, and turned it on. I narrowed my eyes.

"Where did you get that?" I questioned her. She laughed, and when she did that, I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer anymore.

"I stole it from this really fat cop." Of course she did. With the siren, we were certainly turning heads. I blushed, not entirely comfortable with the attention, but I suppose I asked for it. I wanted to make sure we didn't get caught speeding, she used the siren.

"Rose, what if my mom isn't at home, because, well, you followed me for like, six weeks, you know she's a workaholic." Rose sharply turned a corner, burning just a little bit of rubber.

"Well, then I'll have to find out how to kidnap her at her office." I gaped at her suggestion. I leaned forward to see her expression. She wasn't kidding.

"Rose! You can't just kidnap her!" I squeaked. She rolled her eyes again.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize your aversion to the word. Fine, we'll call it mom-napping. Better?" I hated her in that minute.

"How did you get to be so…so…I don't even think there's a word to describe you!" I cried out. She chuckled darkly.

"That's what the psychiatrists told me, at that university with the crazy tests and whatnot. There _is_ actually a couple of words to describe me; evil genius." This time I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"You're not evil," I told her. She turned her head slightly, and I could've sworn she meant to glare.

"Don't insult me. Now shut up and enjoy the ride." I felt like I was in an abusive relationship with her.

* * *

"I can't believe Logan ditched class, he never ditches class! James, go look out the window, and see if the sky is falling," Kendall paced in the boy's bathroom. James, completely unnerved by his best friend's absence actually did go and look out the window. He had to double check.

"I don't believe it's falling," James reported back to Kendall. Kendall nodded, and kept pacing, his bushy eyebrows knit together in deep concentration. Carlos, sitting cross-legged on the floor, and leaning against the stalls, giggled. Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"What do you have to _giggle_ about?" Kendall breathed. Carlos just kept giggling, and not in a manly way either.

"He's probably with Rose! Remember how we all ditched that day Logan had a bomb strapped to his chest? People are still talking about that. How much you wanna bet, when he left the lunchroom with that goofy smile on his face, he was going to find Rose? She's like a sister to him. They've got this gravitational pull to each other." The smart words Carlos dared to speak were unappreciated and neither of the other two boys allowed him to speak again.

* * *

"How in the hell is my mom here at this time of day?" I muttered to myself. Rose had just pulled up on my driveway, in a tight little place that I'm sure she had parked on before. Rose shrugged.

"Well, there are two possibilities. One, with you gone she's taking a personal day, or two; her van has been placed there even though she's not really here, but has been mom-napped by your uncle and is tied up in a stupid warehouse." She seemed far too calm for that little speech. We walked up to the porch.

"If she actually _is_ tied up at some warehouse?" I checked, looking around for the hidden key.

"Then we call your dad and have him meet us at the place where there are a lot of warehouses and conduct a search. Got it?" I nodded curtly, and picked up the key. I shoved it into the key hole, (stupid Danny, now it will forever sound dirty) and unlocked the door.

"Mom?" I called out. My mother called back with a startled "Logan!" from the kitchen. We followed the sound, but Rose stepped in front of me, with her hand on her gun holster. She had her other arm stretched out to keep me behind her. It was weird seeing her in an actual protective stance.

"What are you doing here so early Logie Bear? I thought school didn't get out of here for another hour." My mom really didn't sound like she was being held at gunpoint. Rose seemed to agree with that unspoken thought and raised her arm, and slid her belt so her gun was out of my mom's direct view. We took the final steps into the kitchen, and I was relieved to see no one else was there.

"The power went out," Rose lied easily. It was a known rule, that if an hour passes by at school without electricity, the students were sent home. Even my mom knew that, and I didn't tell her a whole lot about what happened at school.

"Oh, okay. Logan, who's your friend?" my mom asked me, in a cautious tone. Rose's multi-colored hair, hard eyes, and dark clothing weren't exactly a welcoming look. I almost wanted to see my mother's reaction to the words "she's my girlfriend." It would be a lie, but I just wanted to see what she would do. Rose would kill me, but my mom probably wouldn't.

"She's a friend of mine. She goes to my school." _'So she can follow me around through vent-traveling.' _Mom nodded.

"I'm Rose. Rose Malana." My "friend" held her hand out for my mom to shake, and my mom hesitantly shook it.

"Actually, Mrs. Mitchell, we are lying to your face. I graduated high school when I was fifteen a year ago, in a different state. I'm working for the FBI as an assassin-slash-protector, and I have been assigned to protect your son, and inevitably, you. You don't believe me? Let me hold up my gun." Rose pulled out her gun and played with it. My mother stared in horror at the dangerous object, and then looked at me.

"Logan?" she breathed. I nodded.

"I've kind of gotten used to the fact there's this insane girl that follows me around everywhere, but you seem to be taking this worse than I did." Rose scoffed.

"That's only because you took it in smaller doses. Considering you acted crazy and actually _chased _me a couple weeks ago, I'd say she's taking it better than you did." Rose dared me to respond.

"Um, could you by any chance, explain to me what the hell is going on here?" my mom gently asked. Rose looked at her, amused.

"I would assume Logan gets his vocabulary from you, Mrs. Mitchell. Now, I don't enjoy just spilling out every detail at once, no that would be your husband's job. You deserve an explanation or a few." Rose was trying to kill my mother. She was really trying to kill my loving mother by giving her a heart attack.

"My husband is dead," my mother whispered. Rose bit back a laugh because even she knew she was being awful.

"Nope. Trust me. Come on, before your brother in law gets here." Rose grabbed my hand and patted the counter right in front of my mother, urging her to follow.

"Rose, you're insane."

"Yeah, I know. Come on, Mrs. Mitchell, do you want to see your husband?" My mom followed dumbly behind us, and Rose pulled her hand away by slapping mine. It was unnecessary.

* * *

"Okay, we need to find Logan. Who's with me?" Kendall concluded. James went to stand by him. Carlos, who had been amazingly keeping his mouth shut for thirty minutes, rolled his eyes.

"Or," he started, "We could just text him. We've all got our phones, and it's not like we don't know his number right?" Kendall and James gawked at him. Carlos was smarter than he let on.

"Oh, yeah…we could do that," James muttered. Kendall unfroze from his shock and pulled out his phone, quickly, like a striking venomous snake. He had no idea where Logan was, and he planned on figuring it out.

_Hey, Loges, where r u? _Kendall quickly sent the message. It was completely silent in the bathroom for a couple of minutes. Halfway into that silence another boy had tried to just get into the bathroom but was thwarted in his plans by James, who quickly ushered the boy out.

**With Rose. Motorcycles are fun. **That definitely told them where their best friend was. Kendall sighed.

"Great. Now I wish I was with them. Logan gets to have all the fun." James and Carlos laughed.

"Well, he _is _the one that has people wanting him dead. I think he deserves a little fun." James patted his friend on the back, and, as the bell rang signaling the end of a class none of them decided to go to, they left the bathroom. They could go to their next class.

* * *

"Hey Rose, do you know where my phone is?" I asked Rose. Since we couldn't have three people on a motorcycle we opted to take the mini van my mom has. She was twiddling with her thumbs in the back seat. Rose was driving slower than she had been on her baby, and I got the feeling it's because my mom was there.

"Well, it's either on the roof of that building we jumped off of, or in the ocean. If it's not on the roof I'll buy you a new one. You doing okay back there, Mrs. Mitchell?" I looked back at my mom, who was still white as a sheet.

"Perhaps we should get her something to eat. She seems a bit ashen." I felt sort of sadistic saying that.

"Yeah, there's food at the agency. She can eat there. We kind of need to hurry. We don't know for sure if your uncle is going to send more of his troops."

"What are you talking about? Marty and his troops? Marty is a simple man, what do you mean of this?" Rose rolled her eyes. She didn't really like people who questioned facts, or really just weren't in the loop. It was the reason she mainly kept to herself.

"Everything will be explained when your husband opens his mouth to speak. Just hold tight, okay?" I laughed. Well duh, it would be explained when my dad spoke!

* * *

"We've got his phone sir. It was on the roof of the building we chased him onto. I had opted to stay behind while the others chased him. The tracking devices in the vans were destroyed a few minutes after they drove out of my sight. I would assume that Rose has been underestimated." A single man stood before another. The other man was reclining in an office chair, smoking a cigar.

"Well then, we need her file. I need to know her weaknesses. Also, give me the phone. I know exactly what I wish to do with it, and I prefer to leave it only to me to do it." Marty Mitchell was the type of man that hated other's mistakes to affect his plans, so he made sure to do everything himself.

* * *

Kendall, James, and Carlos' phones all buzzed as they were riding the bus home. They figured Logan had sent them a mass text, so only Kendall pulled his phone out.

**Meet me here in an hour.** Logan had also typed an address. None of them really knew that since they agreed, they were putting themselves in danger.

_Deal! See ya there Logie!_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short scenes, but I needed to do it. So, I don't know what is going to happen in the next chapter, but I know what NEEDS to happen in the next TWO chapters.  
**

**~RosesAreForWriters  
**


	17. Chapter 17: All They Needed

**A/N: Okay, so here it is! I think there's going to be three chapters left...yeah, definitely (hopefully) no more chapters than that. I only expected this to be about eighteen chapters. It's going to be twenty, though.  
**

**SHOUTOUTS: CelestialSonata7, hope for eternity, bubzchoc, and badrose7  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, and yada yada yada.  
**

* * *

Chapter 17: He Gave Them All They Needed to Know

"A-are you s-sure you should be doin' this? Cause I'm not sure it sounds so s-safe. I mean, it's kinda close to the w-warehouses. Trust me when I say that movies aren't just making it all completely up when b-bad guys do bad things in them. Bad things happen all the time, trust me; everybody in my 'f-family' knows it. Are you sure you should be doing th-this?" Sam stuttered and twiddled with her thumbs when she spoke, and gnawed on her lip when she was done. Kendall was just barely listening as he slipped his tennis shoes on. Sam was just in the doorway of his room.

"Yeah, we're going to be fine! I mean, it's not like it's exactly next to them! We'll be completely fine. Now-" There was a doorbell, "I've got to go, James and Carlos are here." Sam watched after him as he dashed from his room and to his front door. Just to be sure, she pulled out her phone.

_Rose, the boys say their meeting Logan at- _Sam sent the message to her older sister with shaking hands. She was used to be much more confident in her abilities of keeping her "target" safe, but her previous projects had been easier. They had much less adventurous, and just a tad dumber, so she could manipulate them into doing what she wanted them to do, and with no real direct contact on her part. Kendall was hard to manage, and she was _there_!

If this turned out badly, Sam would never hear the end of it. Neither would Xander or Elena, for that matter.

* * *

"Mr. Mitchell's office is right this way, Mrs. Mitchell. It's not very big, but perfectly…dull, actually. I told him to paint it blood red and death black, but he wouldn't listen," Rose told my mom as we walked down the halls of the big and serious building. I rolled my eyes at Rose's paint-color suggestion; because of course she would suggest that. My mom was wringing her hands nervously.

"It'll be okay mom. He's still got his sense of humor, so it won't be entirely awkward," I muttered dryly. She glanced at me, and I could tell she was grinding her teeth a little bit.

"Alright, everybody shush, I need silence if I'm going to concentrate on kicking this door open," Rose whispered, completely serious. I rolled my eyes once again, because, well seriously.

It was completely silent, and Rose concentrated on the door, staring at certain places, when her eyebrows furrowed, and she relaxed her ready-to-kick stance. She crept forward and put her ear just an inch away from it. She listened intently for a second before her eyes got big and wide. She grabbed both my mother's and my arm, and dragged us away from the door, so we couldn't be heard.

"Mr. Mitchell isn't in there, but someone else is, and he definitely shouldn't be in there. His voice just brings every detail out. Turns out there was more that happened when I was kidnapped than I realized." My eyes did the same as hers had done just a minute before. My mother looked slightly alarmed.

"Well, who's in there?" she whispered. Rose looked carefully back at the door, and then leaned in closer, and we did the same.

"He's a doctor that works for Marty the Moronic," she hissed. I stood straight, and stared at the door. Then something came to mind.

"What happened when you met the doctor, Rose?" I asked her. She shrugged, which I took to be a good thing.

"Nothing. Well, he tried to bludgeon me when he found out I was awake and moving. He was examining Marty's eyes, or something." Rose ran a hand through her hair, and just for a second, she bit her lip. The second action made me suspicious, and I decided to take a shot at what she could be thinking about.

"Do you know the doctor from before, _Rosie_?" I asked, a small grin on my face. Rose stared at the ground.

"Yes. That's how I know he's dangerous. He's already done enough things to me for me to never forget that," she murmured. She rolled her injured shoulder, and I wondered if this dude was the quack that warped it, or whatever happened.

"Well, what are we going to do? We can't just stand here and wait for him to walk out on his own!" my mom insisted. Rose nodded, turned around slightly, and then just started to walk back down the hall.

She got about a foot and a half away from the door, when she quietly put one foot against the wall, and her back against the opposite one. Then she brought her other foot up, and she started to climb up the wall that way. I noticed for the first time that there was a vent on the ceiling just outside my dad's office. She was going to do a little eavesdropping.

"Oh, Logan, how did such a mess happen?" my mother sighed. I stared at the crazy girl while I answered her.

"It's only so big now because Rose is doing her best to dig up everything they could possibly throw at us, and eliminate it all bit by bit. This would've been a long and hard battle, if she didn't decide to get everything over with. Plus, I'd say she's gotten the brunt of the blow so far." My mom nodded. I figured that would make her at least trust Rose enough to let her do the things she needed to do.

* * *

"I've got guys over there right now. Yeah, those boys won't know what hit them! Really, they'll be out like a light when my men get to them. Hey, you're close to that area aren't you? Why don't you go over there, give them a lift, since they were just going to drag the boys over to the warehouses," Marty's doctor chuckled.

His face was really ugly. Well, not that ugly, but Rose didn't like him. Other than that, he just looked like a normal, slightly overweight guy. Even though his face was a little screwed up. He wasn't pleasant to look at. Rose stared at the cell phone in his hand as he talked. That shouldn't have looked as familiar as it did.

"Those kids are real geniuses! I've got the nephew's phone, and used it to tell them to go right where I needed them to be! Huh? Oh yeah, it's warehouse number thirty-nine." Rose smirked. Her lucky number. She started to pull her gun out, but decided against it. She didn't have a silencer, and no doubt the person on the other side of the phone would hear the shot, or she'd have to shoot twice. From what she could understand, she needed every bullet she had.

"Yep! Plus, the girl the nephew is being protected by is a total idiot! She probably doesn't even remember talking to me!" Well, Rose had a full round of bullets, and two out of fifteen couldn't hurt her. Right as she was about to shoot though, he said one last bit of information.

"The kid's stupid father is already at the warehouse, unconscious. Yeah, he was real thrilled to see his brother, but what he didn't know, _his brother actually wants him dead_!" he wheezed a laugh. Rose pulled the trigger twice, the first bullet hitting the phone, completely breaking it.

"Alright, that was fun," she sighed, a little relief coursing through her. She started to slide back to the vent she came in through, when she noticed that she wasn't alone. For the first time in a while, she screamed bloody murder.

* * *

"Rose!" I gasped when I heard the scream. The doctor must have seen her coming, but that didn't make sense of the two shots. Rose simply didn't miss, and she had two hits. I heard rustling in the vents, and was relieved to see Rose drop down, completely fine. I was more than relieved to see my father. My mother froze in shock.

"Ryan," she breathed, staring at him in awe. My dad did the same, and Rose just walked towards me, squeezing in between them. That was a nice gesture.

"We have to go save your friends. Now," she told me, completely serious. My eyes bulged out of their sockets, and both my parents overheard what she said and turned to her.

"Ah, right. I feel their lives are pretty important, I guess we better go do that. We'll have to take one of agency's vans, though," my dad said, looking pointedly at Rose. She frowned, and then smiled.

"Well, I'm driving then." She started to walk off, and my mom and I looked at each other in fear. Even my dad didn't look completely eased.

"She's a great driver, but you're still afraid you're going to die," I muttered darkly. My parents nodded in agreement. We all walked quickly to the parking lot, after my dad registered to use one of the vehicles. Rose twirled the keys on her middle finger with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

We were all going to die, and that was only assured when we all got into the van, and Rose said these terrifying words:

"Buckle your seat belts."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I admit, that was a terribly short chapter, but I think the next chapter is going to be pretty long...yeah, it will. Review please!  
**

**~RosesAreForWriters  
**


	18. Chapter 18: Weaknesses

**A/N: Wow, so I TOLD you this would be a long one. At least, I think I did. Maybe in a PM to one of you? I hope you like it. (THERE MAY HAVE BEEN CHANGES (THERE ARE DEFINITE CHANGES) IN THE LAST CHAPTER ABOUT WHO ROSE SHOT.)  
**

**SHOUTOUTS: CelestialSonata7, bubzchoc, badrose7, hope for eternity, and BigTimeKendallLover25 (who sent me a fantastic PM today, and LOVES this story...)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. Duh. I want Rob Lowe more than BTR sometimes...  
**

* * *

Chapter 18: Weaknesses

"You're kidding," I exclaimed when Rose and my dad explained to me what was about to happen. Rose shrugged, not completely emotionally involved in this. She was busy driving. My mom was busy clinging to her seat and praying we wouldn't crash. My father was half doing that and half thinking about what was going to happen. I was kind of standing in the van, my head brushing the top of the car, and far enough forward that my nose was parallel to my dad's ear. Cops wouldn't appreciate my position at all.

"I'm _so_ being completely serious right now! Of all times to be serious, too. I mean, I wasn't even serious when I wanted you to sleep on the hard floor of my apartment, but you did it anyway! This really hasn't been the best of days for you," Rose laughed, making a sharp left turn. I started to feel a little queasy.

"Well, I've been chased by four vans filled with guys who wanted me dead, I've driven off a cliff, found out my uncle has been wanting me dead probably since before I was born, and now my best friends are in danger because my uncle has these guys who are trying to kill them! Oh, and I spent the entire day with _you_, of all people!" I listed dramatically. Rose rolled her eyes at the last comment.

"Must I remind you, this whole thing happened because you ditched school to just hang out with me. So, now you know not to ditch school," she told me in a very non-serious tone. This chick is nuts.

"I'll keep in mind that advice, if of course I LIVE PAST THE NEXT HOUR!" I shouted. This time both the whacko girl and my father rolled their eyes, and I leant back in my seat next to mom, because I felt _so loved_ at that moment.

"Logan, if we're lucky, we'll be out of there in fifteen minutes, your friends _most likely _unharmed. However, if your uncle had something planned, this will last _much_ longer than an hour," Rose warned me. Her voice had gotten lower, as if she was starting to realize that maybe we weren't going to get out of there so easy. I gulped.

"You're right, Rose. We may need to call for back-up. I'm going to need your locator," my dad spoke up. She dug into her jeans pocket and pulled it out. I took a good look at it, and scoffed.

"You've got to be kidding me. It's yellow and black, and has a T on it. I wonder where you got the design from," I mocked.

"Just because you aren't as awesome as the Teen Titans doesn't mean you can make fun of their gadgets, _Control Freak_." I gave a noise of protest.

"You did _not _just call me that! He's the loser-ish villain of all of them!" I cried out. Rose glanced at me long enough to stick her tongue out at me.

"I did. Deal with it, and shut up. I'm trying to figure out how to get into the _stupid warehouse_ without us getting caught. Couldn't this be held, in like, the basement of a mansion or something! I am _so tired _of this _stupid_ stereotypical meeting place. It couldn't get worse if we were at the docks or something!" Well obviously she had issues to work out, so I obliged to her plea, and shut up.

* * *

"You aren't going to get away with this. We happen to know somebody who's an _assassin_!" Kendall tried to threaten the man who was standing in front of the three boys. They were struggling to get loose from the tight knots of rope that had been wrapped around their wrists. The hard metal chairs weren't exactly something they would want to stay in anyway. The man simply chuckled.

"That's what most people say…before they _die_. At least, that's just in _my_ experience," he warned lowly, before turning on his heels and walking out. James turned to Kendall.

"You know what he means by that buddy? It means in his experience the people he wanted to die, actually DIED!" James screamed the last word in his typical terrified and dramatic way. Carlos tuned into the conversation.

"James is right, Kendall. If we act like we aren't absolutely scared, maybe he'll wait to kill us, and try to make us scared through anticipation," Carlos squeaked. Kendall sighed. Carlos had a point.

"Yeah, alright, we'll calm down. If he comes back and tries to hurt you guys though, you have to know that I'll try to stop him no matter what, right?" Kendall checked. James rolled his eyes, and Carlos chuckled.

"I can't see how that wouldn't happen," Carlos joked. James smiled despite the fear coursing through him. They quit talking for a minute, and it was completely silent in the largish room, aside from breathing.

"Are y'all like dead or what?" Logan's voice sounded behind them suddenly. That came after a girlish giggle. James, Carlos, and Kendall all whipped their heads around to see the two people they wanted to see most.

"I doubt it. They would've gone for James' hair if they were going to kill him, and it's perfectly fine," Rose said. The others had a laugh while James pouted.

"Alright, fine, make all the jokes you want on my hair, but I think we'd appreciate it more if you untied us," James reminded them. Rose and Logan couldn't help but laugh at that first, and then started untying their friends.

"Well, well, well. Look who we've got here. My goodness Logan, you've grown up!" a sleazy voice sounded from across the room. Rose grit her teeth, remembering the pain she had to go through because of him.

"Well, well, well. Look who we've got here. A lonely lunatic that thinks killing the love of his life's son will get him anywhere! Is he not just the _smartest_ person alive?" Rose's voice dripped with sarcasm. She cut the last line of rope, which set Carlos free.

"I wouldn't be mouthy, girly. Why don't you turn around and face your captor!" Marty squealed. Logan's eyes widened as he felt two large hands fall onto his shoulders. The last time that happened he had a bomb strapped to his chest.

"Darrell, Steve, why don't you and your other friends help me escort these boys and the lady to the distributing room? I don't think they'd want to go without a little help from you!" Rose had to wrinkle her nose because of the sickly sweet tone that jerk was using.

"You heard the man. Get moving!" A hard shove to the backs of the teenagers got them walking, reluctantly. Ten people followed the short man to the door that he had earlier disappeared through. The first twenty steps past the door were dark, and the hallway was narrow. It felt gloomy and scary, but Rose rolled her eyes because- _'Seriously? They're going to set the mood this way? This guy has watched too many horror movies.'_ It took quite a bit to scare her.

They reached a circular area, big enough to fit twenty people, so it was already a little crowded. There were five curved doors, with a name labeled on the top of each of them. Rose, James, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan. Something told Rose that this wouldn't be over in fifteen minutes. Fifteen hours, maybe.

"I've known you all for a little while, and I know your strengths. I know your weaknesses, may that be a physical weakness, or a psychological weakness. Which ever one you may have, if it's your most prominent shortcoming, I've prepared a course for you. For all of you children, the man behind you will be the one to conduct the exercises for you to either get over your weaknesses, or die." That didn't sound bad at _all_.

"Miss Malana, how is your shoulder today? I'm sorry to hear you hurt it," the crazy man brought up a _sore_ subject. Rose growled- seriously growled- when she heard that. The last thing she needed was torture to her still aching shoulder.

"Men, show your target to their respective rooms." The five large- really large- men shoved the boys and Rose, and while the boys stumbled forward, Rose held her ground and simply walked quickly to the doorway that was obviously meant for her.

"Just go and get in that big plastic tub over there. There's a door on the side you can use," the man's gruff voice sounded behind her. He was obviously used to stuff like this, and wasn't about to go on and be insane like the movies. She respected him for that, but she was still going to kill him.

"Yeah, fine. So what's about to go down? I'm eager to know," Rose said simply. This dude was obviously someone she could have a conversation with.

"There's a giant bucket of freezing cold water above the tank. Marty's going to call out commands on whatever it is you need to do. Something like front flips and back flips and jerkies…" It took Rose a second to realize what he was saying.

"You mean herkies. Right, got it. How come you aren't calling them out?" Rose questioned him.

"Marty's already got a list of what he wants you do to. He's much better at talking quickly than I am." This sounds like fun. The man locked the door behind her and she was stuck in the oversized Tupperware.

"Yes, you insufferable child. I thought you might enjoy a little physical pain, since you've cut off all of your emotions and I can't use them against you. You must do all of these commands in the order I give them to you, and if you fail to do so, I press this button which releases the water. Understand?" the stupid man grinned crazily.

"No. It's like you're speaking in a different language," Rose spoke sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. The man's grin fell and turned into a frown.

"Back flip. Back flip. Herkie. Front flip. Herkie…" Rose started doing what he said, because despite how much she didn't want to, doing this would be a hell of a lot better than letting her shoulder go through blinding hot white pain.

It had to have been ten minutes before something happened. Rose landed funny after she did a front flip- which is harder for her to do than a back flip, and her ankle just sort of snapped. Not too long ago it had been twisted, now it's broken. Rose let out a shriek, and nearly fell on her bottom, but the wall of her "container" was there for her to lean on. Marty chuckled.

"Maybe you need some ice for your ankle, dear girl?" Rose tried to jump up and grab the edge of the wall, wanting to heave herself over the top and get out before the water hit her, but it was too late.

Cold, freezing cold, there were several ice cubes in the water too, all of it hit her full force, and she screamed even as she went under. She couldn't see anything but white hot nothing.

"_Foda-se! Puta merda!_" she screamed, but no one but herself could hear her. She thrashed in the water for a few seconds, before realizing, if she stayed still for just a moment, she float to the top and she would be able to get out.

"I h-ate him m-ore than anyo-one I've ever encounter-ered," she huffed when she got to the top, twitching a little bit. He was nowhere to be seen.

She just let herself fall to the floor, knowing if she tried to land on her ankle it would hurt. (Well duh.)

"Who was n-ext do-or? Ah y-es, J-ames," she breathed, standing up. She struggled to walk back to the circular area, where she would just have to see James.

* * *

See, James liked baseball. Really. He ran fast, and he was a fantastic pitcher, but his hitting wasn't the best. They gave him fifty chances to get a great hit, (fifty balls in the automatic pitching machine) and he had five left. He had hit a double for his thirty-second try, but it wasn't a homerun. Well, now he's got a bullet wound just outside his elbow, and _wow_ did it hurt!

"J-ames? Are you blee-_ee_-ding? How did they hurt y-ou?" a girl's voice sounded behind him. He bunted another ball, and he whimpered.

"I have four hits left, and if I don't get a homerun by then, I'm dead!" he squeaked. He'd tell her how he got hurt when they were out of there. Rose jogged- well as close as she could come to it- to his side, and whispered something in his ear. He wasn't sure he wanted someone soaking wet by him and his hair.

"I'm going to h-it the ball. When the b-all is hit, r-un. F-fast. Run as fast as you can." Rose grabbed the bat from him, and he stood off to the side so he couldn't get hit by it. He noticed that when she twitched, her shoulder hitched up and her words got messed up. Marty had talked about her shoulder earlier…

"You play softball or something?" he asked her as she wound up. He noticed she wasn't really moving one of her arms, but didn't ask her about it.

"I play b-aseball with my br-others someti-mes." What did they do to her?

Rose hit the ball, and it flew far past the guy who was playing the outfield. He was the only guy there, no evil uncle in sight. He must've gone to Logan. James ran, and Rose smiled when she realized he ran almost as fast as she did, but he had adrenaline coursing through him, which would make him faster.

Rose took out her gun and shot the automatic pitcher, not wanting to have to deal with it. Then the outfield guy fell to his death. Rose wondered why Marty didn't give them guns. Did he really think they were incapable of defeating them? It's not like he's a mastermind, he isn't the only one who knew how to get out of these situations.

"Thanks," James breathed, clapping Rose on the shoulder. She winced, and her eye did a small twitching thing.

"Let's go-_o_ get Carlo-_o_s," she whimpered. She started limping off, and James hurried to catch up with her, and put her arm around his shoulders, so she didn't have to put a lot of pressure on her foot or ankle or whatever is hurt. She was leaving a trail of water behind

"What did they do to you in there?" he whispered to her as they walked back out into the circular area.

"Long story sho-rt, my shoulder h-_u_rts, and my ankle's br-_o-_ken. What happened to you're a-arm?" she asked curtly. HE winced, the pain being brought to the front of his thoughts.

"I got a double, but it wasn't good enough, so, they aimed and now it really hurts," his voice came a little forced.

"It's your right arm…you know, the side of my left elbow was the very first place I was ever shot. It kind of stings doesn't it?"

"Well du- Carlos? What's going on? Carlos!" James took off, making walking just a little more difficult for the girl beside him, but she didn't pay it any mind. Carlos, the happy Carlos, was crying, at a desk. There was a whole container of Fruit Smackers and corndogs thirty feet in front of him, and the man who led him in here was guarding it.

"They're making me take an algebra test, and every time I get an answer wrong he eats a pack of Fruit Smackers, or worse, a corndog! Please help me! This is torture!" Carlos wailed.

"How many have you gotten right, and what happens if you do get one right?" Rose asked while looking the man up and down.

"Nothing happens! It's unfair! I keep getting this stress to get answers right, or he eats my love! I hate this!" Carlos was starting to snot a little.

"Well, I have go-od new-s. Your guard he-re, doesn't have a gun. I do-o. That mean-s for eve-ry answer-er you get wr-ong he gets a bullet through his skull, his he-art, or his unmentioned-ables. Guess which one I'm going to a-aim for fir-_ir_-st?" Rose had a dangerous look in her eye. She knew, despite how ridiculous it sounded, that Carlos was really feeling some sort of heartache. Plus, this just hasn't been the best day for her.

"Okay!" Carlos squeaked, going back to the test. A minute passed, and then Carlos held the slightly tear-stained paper to James who looked it over. He grinned, and so did Rose.

"I've never been so happy to see a wrong answer! Fire away!" James shouted gleefully. Maybe he was a little too into this.

"Gladly." The next thing they knew the man was on the ground, groaning in pain. Rose turned to the boys again.

"Next qu-estion." James gave Carlos his test paper back. James looked over his shoulder as he did the problem, and when Carlos was done he just sat back in his chair. James looked to Rose, who then looked back at the man.

"It hasn-_n_'t been nice knowin' ya-_a_!" That man didn't feel any pain anymore. Rose limped over to the desk, and looked at Carlos' test paper. Then she laughed, because the last two questions were answered correctly. Without the added stress of the man eating his treats, he was calm enough to answer the questions right.

"James, I think I'm starting to like you!" she joked. She didn't twitch at all during that, but before and afterwards, yeah.

"Great! We still have Kendall and Logan to save, though." James got Carlos to help Rose on her other side, but Carlos had to slip an arm around her waist, as to not mess with her shoulder, which had started to shake.

"Wow you're cold. What did they do, soak you in cold water?" Carlos kinda-sorta joked.

"Something like that." As they came into Kendall's torture place, they stopped, frozen at the sound of screaming. Kendall screaming. Carlos took off running, and James looked to Rose, as if silently asking for permission.

"Go ahead. The wa-ll will supp-ort me, and give me some pro-t-e-ection against the guard." He ran off before she was done talking.

Rose pulled her gun out again, and slid down the hall, the bare walls slick enough to make this easier for her. When she got to the end of it, she was greatly alarmed at what she saw.

"_Oh meu Deus,_" she whispered. Kendall was strapped to a chair, screaming his head off, as the guard played a video. Obviously this video had to be horrifying.

"Kendall…is that your dad?" Carlos said to him. Rose had to read his lips, but she got his attention, and nodded. Kendall was too busy trying not to listen or look at the video, but like a train wreck, his eyes were drawn to it for a second or two at a time. This was a video of his dad _dying_.

"We're not playing any games this time," Rose muttered as she shot down the guard, and then the projector that was playing the awful video. All that they could hear now was Kendall. Rose walked over there, got as close as she could to him, then pinched something on his head, and he went limp. The other two stared at her.

"What did you do to him?" James breathed, in disbelief that she would do something to him. She sighed.

"He'll wake up in a minute or two-oo. Right now he's simply unconscious-ous, and he's out of his misery. Y'-all need to pick him up and car-_ry_ him. Now we just need to get Logan. I swear, he better not be dead or I think I might just die on the spot," Rose muttered the last part. James still heard her.

"Why would you die on the spot, exactly?"

"We've gone through all of this to find him dead? No. I am not putting up with that." That seemed like an appropriate answer she would typically give.

"What do we do when Kendall wakes up?" Carlos spoke, watching drool start to trickle down Kendall's mouth. Wow, fast drool-er.

"Console him." They should've seen that one coming. They walked out of the doorway with the "Kendall" above it, and Rose was slightly relieved to not hear Logan screaming.

Although, what they saw when they got to his room was much worse.

* * *

**A/N: Believe it or not, the image they're seeing isn't exactly horrifying, Rose is just kind of thinking this in a sarcastic manner. From that, you may be able to guess what's going on. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE?  
**

**~RosesAreForWriters.  
**


	19. Chapter 19: Seeing Your Ugly Face

**A/N: This is the second to last chapter, with just a little bit of complications. Oh, and just so you know ahead of time...TRANSLATIONS: _Sentimolo_, _Eu non queria assails lo_- I didn't mean to scare you. _Vostede busca sexy no chan vostede sabe- _You were looking sexy on the ground you know. _Non me faga bater en ti_. Don't make me hit you. _Imos, idiota_, Come one, moron.  
**

**SHOUTOUTS: badrose7, bubzchoc, CelestialSonata7, hope for eternity, Somebody You May Know, BigTimeKendallLover25, and ilovecolby21.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, but I do own their posters...and their music...and in my head, I own Logan. ;)  
**

* * *

Chapter 19: Seeing Your Ugly Face

"No, n-o, no, _no_. I came here to save _h-im_ not _y-you_!" Rose practically roared, seeing someone she _so_ did not expect to see. Logan was perfectly fine, strapped to the metal chair in the middle of the room. The other person was strapped to the cold wall, completely naked.

Yep. It was Danny. The _freaking_ nudist.

"I only went out for a moment, I had to get my underwear! Now I'm pressed against a cool wall, and I don't have my underwear!" Danny defended himself. Rose smacked her forehead, and it slid down her face. _'Why did I trust that moron to watch the kids? Oh, I don't know, maybe you know he's great with them. No, it's because no one else could. Moron. Moron. Moron,' _Rose couldn't help but think this. She wasn't sure who she was calling a moron at the end of it. She pointed her gun at Marty.

"That's right Ms. Malana, two boys, and two targets left- me and Phil, the one who was supposed to torture you. Of course, if you try to free Logan and Danny before you get to your targets, I press this button. If you try to get me to keep me from pressing this button, Phil will press the spare button. Once the button is pressed you and your family…well, you're screwed." Rose looked behind her and the other boys to see Xander, Sam, and Elena. Fiona wasn't there.

"Okay, I'-ll bi-_te_. What does the b-utton do?" Rose asked. The sick man laughed, and it was a really pathetic evil laugh.

"It gives off a high pitch frequency when pushed, and it can only be heard by someone who's killed someone. I can't help but notice my dear girl, that there are five murders- six, if you count Marks- that could be blamed on you. If I turn this up to a higher level, the louder the noise gets. If you make a single move, I press the button, and it's already at level five."

Rose grit her teeth as she thought of a plan. She couldn't very well give orders for one of her family members to aim their gun at Phil. Marty would hear it, and press the stupid, stupid, stupid button.

"Sir, we can't just stand here all day. We're going to have to make a move sometime," Phil spoke up. Marty raised his eyebrows, and then his eyes got a twinkle that could only mean bad things.

"Actually, you're right. Plus, I'm rather bored. _Push_," Marty said as he pressed the button. Everybody watched as Rose's eyes got wider, along with Xander, Elena, and Sam's. They started shaking, because for crying out loud, their heads were_ rattling_. They covered their ears, but Marty just made it go up another level. There were some cries of pain, and they dropped to their knees. Marty turned it up again.

"_Foda-se! Puta merda!_" Rose growled. She dropped to the ground, on her back, her face scrunched in pain.

'_Think of a plan, genius. If we just lay here and moan, he'll get away with killing Logan and Danny! Gah, why did I have to kill them!' _Rose whimpered in her head. She tried going through her head for her ideas.

"Logan, while your protector lies there, waiting for her head to explode, do you have any last words?" Marty asked his _favorite_ nephew. Logan glared at him.

"Yeah. You're a jerk face, and you don't deserve my mother. My dad used to tell me how you cheated on her! Dude, why are you even trying? You kill me, and my mom would rather die than spend a single moment with you. In fact, I think she feels that way right now," Logan spat out. It took balls to say that, now, and he's praying he doesn't get his head bashed in. Marty frowned.

"You're a child. You don't understand love," he told Logan, who rolled his eyes.

"Rose is right. You're a moron. A big, fat, out of your mind, _moron_. Seriously, you suck," Logan nodded while he was speaking. He was trying to buy time.

'_Okay, so I'm either going to die, or I'm going to kick ass. I'm only sixteen, so obviously I can't die yet. THINK OF A PL- Oh my gosh, yes!'_ Rose gasped, half in pain and half in surprise as she thought of something.

'_None of this is even happening. Really, I'm twelve, my hair's red and short and thin, and I hate it. I don't know Logan, and Fiona and Xander are really cool people that I met. I didn't kill anybody. I haven't been shot ever, stabbed ever, my ankle's not broken and my shoulder is just like my other shoulder. I never killed anyone. I never killed anyone. I never killed anyone. Eu nunca matei a ninguen.' _Then, Rose couldn't hear a single thing. She relaxed, and breathed a shuddering breath. She kept her mind blank, and called out a command.

"Fiona, point your gun at Phil, and fire!" Fiona, who had been hiding in the raptors towards the ceiling, understood just enough of that statement to know what Rose said. Rose wasn't talking in English, even though she may have thought she was.

Rose stood up, slowly, and pointed her gun, for the last time, at Marty. The box that was giving off that awful sound was right in front of his chest. Right as she squeezed the trigger, the sound came back to her ears, only for a split second.

Then, she still heard absolutely nothing, except she knew the boys were cheering, and her family was screaming something at her, smiles on their faces. Then they frowned, and put their fingers to their ears. They couldn't hear everything either.

"Hopefully this is only temporary," she called out to them, in the back of her head acknowledging that she wasn't butchering her words anymore. They read her lips, but were confused at what they were saying. Fiona, who jumped down from thirty feet up, explained to them, in English.

"She's speaking Gaelic…I don't think she realizes it yet." Well, reading Fiona's lips made Rose aware of it. She smacked her head a couple of times to get back to normal, and succeeded in getting half of her hearing back.

"Testing…testing…my voice sounds weird," she mumbled to herself. She glanced up at Logan, who she'd forgotten about, and shot the ropes that had his hands tied together. He yelped at the impact, and at the bullet that went through his legs on the other side of the chair. Thank goodness it missed him.

"_Sentimolo_, _Eu non queria assails lo_," she told him, helping him up out of his chair. Then, she turned to Danny.

"_Vostede busca sexy no chan vostede sabe_," he told her as she wrestled with the metal bounds that had him attached to the wall.

"_Non me faga bater en ti_," she replied. He laughed, and rubbed his wrists when he was finally free.

"Hey Rose! We gotta go! They were planning to blow this place up, and I don't really want to be here when that happens!" Fiona called to her sister.

"_Imos, idiota_," Rose told Danny, grabbing his wrist. She nearly fell as she took the first step, on her broken ankle, but he caught her. The three boys who hadn't seen him naked were blushing and trying their hardest to look away.

"Is he like, a nudist or something?" James asked when Rose and Danny had caught up. Rose laughed, and nodded.

* * *

"So, is she going to be like that forever or what? I mean, Danny's the only one who can really understand what she's saying," I asked Fiona as she led the group out of the warehouse.

"I doubt it. She's always been a quick healer. Either that, or she hides the pain in correct proportions over time. Except with her shoulder, she always rolls it when it's in pain," she replied. I nodded, accepting that, while looking back at her.

"Hey, my buds! What did they do to y'all? He tried to mess with my head, telling me what he's going to do to kill me, but I started to imagine _Rose_ doing all those things to _him_, so, it didn't really work…" Kendall started to twitch after he started to remember what exactly had tortured him, and Rose immediately put her hand to his spine, and rubbed it for a couple of seconds, which calmed him down. I looked at the scene with a curious expression, and Carlos whispered in my ear what was going on. My eyebrows rose. This really hasn't been a good week or so for Kendall.

"Where'd you learn that, Rose?" I asked her, standing still until I could walk beside her. She smiled at me, in a sad way.

"_Sua nai fixo iso con el cando era un bebe pequeno_." I looked to Danny to translate.

"She said that his mother did it to him when he was a 'wee babe.'" Danny shrugged. I didn't press on to see how she knew that.

"Logan! Oh, Logan what did they do to you?" my mother smothered me in a hug when we finally got out of there. My father hung back.

"Not much…Rose pretty much took care of everything…although, I think Carlos' red puffy eyes, the blood on James' arm, Kendall's occasional twitch, and Rose's wetness and limping says that they were probably hurt worse than me…" I told her, taking in account of my friends' appearances.

"I suppose the recovery center of the FBI building will be full, now won't it?" my dad smiled. I nodded.

"Your father's going to move back in with us," my mother whispered in my ear as we walked to the two vans. _'I guess that's how Rose's siblings got here.'_

"Really? You guys have talked it out or whatever?" I asked her. She nodded, and smiled a tiny smile. I knew she wanted to grin from ear to ear.

"Rose? Could you drive our van? Fiona's a horrible driver," Sam called to Rose, who agreed to it. They didn't know what they were doing.

"So what's going to happen now that this mission is 'complete?'" I asked Rose she shrugged.

"I don't know. Go back to Texas I guess…or I'll stay here for a couple weeks and wait for my ankle to heal," Rose added the second choice when she looked at Danny. Besides, the twins would kill her if she didn't allow them to spend more time with their naked idol. I'm pretty sure that they wanted to be nudists like him.

As we neared the vans, Rose and her family getting into the one behind the one I had earlier rid in, James piped up for everyone to hear.

"Ha, alright! Can we have a mini party? I mean, don't we deserve it?" James asked. My father rolled his eyes.

"And I suppose only my house would be suited for that?" he asked, already knowing the answer. James pumped his fists.

"Party time! All the windows down! Woo hoo!"

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I had to. I hope y'all enjoyed the second to last chapter. I worked for hours on it! So, review, and then go watch Windows Down by...well, do I actually have to tell you? I think you know.**

**Oh, and pretty please answer the question on my profile page?  
**

**~RosesAreForWriters **


	20. Chapter 20: Blood of a Killer

**A/N: So, here it is. THE LAST CHAPTER OF ASSASSINS AND PROTECTORS! Oh, and there will be NO SEQUEL! Haha. Okay, I'm doing a shoutout to EVERYONE who has ever reviewed/favorited/alerted this story.  
**

**SHOUTOUTS: CELESTIALSONATA7, BUBZCHOC, HOPE FOR ETERNITY, BADROSE7, BBBKA, BigTimeKendallLover25, Somebody You May Know, Audrey Wilson, ilovecolby21, Katerina The Von, smileymileyfan123, Yukine27, acsgrlie, gleechild, LoveBullets, mUsIcLoVeRr3, Summer721, The Green Seer  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, but in my head I can still manipulate the characters.  
**

* * *

Chapter 20: Blood of a Killer

"Rosie Rose! Girl, whatcha up to?" I exclaimed cheerfully when Rose stepped back through the door to my dad's mansion-house-thing. She'd been gone a while.

"Nothin' much, just chillin' out. I had to take a hot shower, check on the twins. Danny's with them right now. They've sure got him wrapped around his finger." I laughed and agreed.

"So, you won't be leaving for a while, right?" Rose put on a real smile.

"Not for a couple of weeks. I've got…paperwork…to fill out. Good news though, I got promoted. I don't deserve it though, if anything, you should get credit for making this easy!" I knew she was lying, but I decided to ignore that.

"So! Are you and Danny gonna date now?" Is it just me, or did I sound drunk? Did someone spike my punch? The room started spinning.

"Yes, Logan. We've talked everything out to the point it became boring," she answered. A blonde girl with a familiar voice walked over, and Rose started talking to her.

"Thanks, Elena. I think we need to make sure he doesn't remember anything about today. The same goes for James, Carlos, and Kendall. Actually, hold Logan, I'll have to do Kendall myself. I can't believe Marty had the guts to show that video…" I blacked out before I learned what the heck she was talking about.

I didn't even get to see her, the twins, Danny, or the rest of her family again after that night. I do mean though, the _entire _night.

* * *

"The mission I sent you on was for you to work for the uncle, and kill the boy, Miss Malana. You were not supposed to protect him!" snapped Rose's true boss. He paced behind his cherry wood desk with his big, firm, and slightly wrinkled hands behind his back. Rose didn't flinch, or blink.

"Sir, if you just looked at the mission details, you would know that I what I did was for the best," she insisted. He glared at her.

"What on earth are you talking about?" He demanded. She sighed, and pulled the folder out from behind her.

"Logan Mitchell is the son of Ryan Mitchell, nephew of Marty Mitchell. Marty Mitchell has been in and out of insane asylums, and Ryan Mitchell was once the best assassin in the world. Sir, if I killed Logan and the uncle, the father would come after me and kill me. It doesn't even matter which brother it was, whoever Joanna married and had a baby with would have come after me and killed me if I killed Logan." The man paused and let that sink in.

"Well, what about Logan's blood? If it's similar to his father's- and we both know we're not talking about type of blood- then we'll have chaos on our hands in just a few short years," the man reminded her.

"Freight Train is keeping a look on him. If Logan starts to get the urge to kill like his father did, Freight Train will notify us, and we'll take Logan, and train him like you did for Ryan Mitchell. Heck, in about a year or so, Gustavo Rocque will be checking in on Logan, and his friends." He raised an eyebrow there.

"First, Gustavo Rocque hasn't done anything in our division since his last group of assassins 'broke up'. He's a bum, and a waste of time. Second, what do you mean, he'll be checking in on Logan _and his friends_?" Rose smirked, because she knew far more than he knew at the moment.

"Logan and his friends all have the same talent Gustavo's old 'boy bands' did. Singing No one expected Boys in the Attic to be a group of creep-o assassins, right? Well, this new band will be the same way. Only difference is, only Kendall and Logan will really be one of us." The man squinted, silently asking who Kendall was.

"Kendall Knight. His father was the last man Mr. Mitchell ever killed. We've completely wiped Kendall's memory, so he has no idea of the video that he watched. However, when Mr. Knight disappeared just a few days before Mr. Mitchell was supposedly murdered, it looked the opposite of the truth. Mrs. Mitchell didn't move to this town in Minnesota by accident. Sam wasn't nervous about protecting Kendall, she was nervous about protecting the entire Knight family." The man nodded. He sat down in his chair, and it was silent for a moment while he debated something. Then he decided against saying something, but it didn't really matter.

"A boy with no memory of family that just happens to know every language I'm fluent in moves in to the building that I'm assigned to stay in for the mission, just a month before I do? Not to mention, his uncanny appearance to the Danny you hit with your car that one day, and his baseball history? Fiona found out what your intentions were sir. She brought the twins down to meet him, and they have him down to jelly by now. He's wrapped around their little fingers. We know that you sent Danny to kill me, sir. Too bad, that mission was aborted. I'm just surprised it was my adoptive father that wanted me dead." Rose stood up, and the man looked up at her in shock.

She knew. She'd known for a while. She'd had time to think about what she was going to do.

"Mr. Malana, I believe that your reign as the head of this department is officially _over_," Rose said as she pulled out her gun. He didn't even say a word, but nodded, and she pulled the trigger.

"Rose? Is it over with now?" Mr. Mitchell walked in behind her, but she didn't turn around. She nodded.

"Yes. From now on, I will head this division, and my name won't be Rose Malana. You will address me as Rose McCree." He nodded, and she finally turned to look at him.

"Xander will be here shortly. He's our clean up man," she told him gently. He smiled at her sadly.

"Your father was our group's clean up man. Marty, Jerald, and I would always pay for his dinner after a done job," he told her. They shared a handshake, and she left.

* * *

As Rose was walking down the steps of the building, she felt a presence behind her, and she swiftly turned around. She subtly sighed with relief when she saw me.

"Don't leave without saying goodbye," I whispered. She smiled a sympathetic smile, and she stepped forward.

"Well, there are two things with the whole concept of goodbyes that I'm not comfortable with. One, the words you're supposed to say. Two, I'm really not much of a fan of hugging, not anymore," she replied. Then, she sighed once again.

"Of course, you've been through enough. I guess you deserve it. I…Logan, you're the first person on a mission that I actually like. I mean, obviously, if I let you sleep in my apartment," she told me. I scoffed.

"Yeah, on the floor! But yeah, I get what you mean. Thanks, I guess, for not killing me," I say nervously. She smiled, and tilted her head, as if asking me if I knew anything. I gave her a confused look, and she shook her head.

"Okay, your welcome, but really, I didn't want to kill you. So, um, come here, okay, I'm just going to hug you," Rose had trouble doing something she probably hadn't done in a while. I smiled, and hugged her back.

"When will I see you again?" I whispered. She squeezed tighter, and I knew the answer wouldn't be completely settling.

"I don't know. Like this time, I'll probably be seeing you before you see me," she answered.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." We pulled back and she started to walk away.

"Now, watch as I perform my greatest trick." She ran down the steps, and into the road. A large black van with the sun roof open started driving, not slowing down, right towards Rose. She winked at me before she turned to it. At the last second she jumped up and put her feet on the front bumper, and bent backwards, slid towards the windshield on her hands, her feet going towards the sun roof. When she was close enough, she prepared to jump into the van through the sun roof.

Then I couldn't see her anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, and that's with NO SEQUEL coming to you. If you'd like to write a sequel, let me know so I can read it. SO. PEOPLE NEED TO REVIEW!  
**

**Please answer the question on my profile if you haven't.  
**

**~RosesAreForWriters  
**


End file.
